


The Month of Aegestra

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bath Sex, Choking, Cock Piercing, Demon, Dominance, Improvised Sex Toys, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Uniform Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: 1 month, 31 days, and two idiots that I just love loving each otherKinktober 2019 for ferdiebert, hubernand, aegestra, whatever you want to call the Hubert x Ferdinand ship!Next Prompt: Biting





	1. Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Why do they have so many FUCKIN SHIP NAMES????? I just went with the one that sounded coolest
> 
> Credit to @rago909 and @yudenhoetp on twitter and insta for this list! It was the one that included most of the prompts I liked. I did change day 8 from threesome to ABO dynamic since I simply have no interest in reading or writing threesomes im sorry lmao. I also changed day 2 from ritual to uniform since I was confused on that one too I have small brain. I’m writing these all as one pairing because I hate looking through a bunch of chapters to read the pairings I like. I’m also keeping them all in one story instead of many since its just all nice and tidy in a kinky little bow. The prompts will be tagged as tags with each update and then little tags will be at the start of the chapter if that makes sense 
> 
> In all pre time skips stories Ferdie is 18 checkmate gamers 
> 
> Most stories should be one shots, but some will be connected and i know one prompt i'm going to be turning into separate prequal fic since i've jumbled the idea around for awhile lol 
> 
> First chapter betaed by midnightghostwriter on AO3
> 
> And remember consent is sexy <3
> 
> Edit: I got the fuckin ship name wrong for the title and it's been that way since October and I can't believe I've been unaware for that fuckin long

**Day 1: Lingerie**

Tags: Lingerie, Post-time skip, Blowjobs 

His fingers slipped away from the stocking, the elastic snapping against his thigh in a light slap barely audible in the quiet room. Soon his other leg was adorned in sheer black nylon as well. Being an equestrian truly paid off- the fabric clung to his powerful thighs and the elastics at the top indented into his skin. Looking at himself in the mirror he could immediately see the appeal of this idea and it wasn’t even for himself. Things have been stressful lately for the both of them, but thankfully soon enough Hubert was going to get a break with his birthday coming up. They weren’t going to be completely free that day, but free enough to where they could fall into each other's arms with the desire to do more than just sleep.

He wasn’t sure when this plan came to him, but it did and he soon found himself shopping for lace and nylon when he had a moment of peace. The stockings came easy enough, always coming in many sizes and having a stretch to them even if these ones still dug into the meat of his legs. He was alright with that, it made his legs all the more appealing. The garters were also fairly easy even though they did come a few days later, matching in color but still laying on the bed to not be put on until later. Next to it laid a harness to go over his upper body. It was stylized for a woman in shape and allure to cover up his nipples in a sheer black lace, but he managed to find a size that should fit him fairly well. It was quite hard to find though. The choker probably the easiest item to find out of it all, but the last piece, the piece he needed to put on next gave him the most complications. 

He wasn’t able to shop for all of this all in one go, not only did he not know what he even wanted to begin with, but it wasn’t like he- Ferdinand von Aegir- could just oh so casually shop for lingerie as if it wouldn’t raise suspension for why an army general was doing that. It honestly took about a month for all of this to come together. 

He picked up the thong, its design following the same motif as all the other items he picked out for this ensemble. He couldn’t believe something so simple was so unbelievably hard to find, but honestly someone of his status buying ladies underwear really was what was holding him back. His relationship with a man wasn’t exactly a secret to the empire after all- he didn't want anyone getting the wrong or right idea being caught in the act. He didn't want to be _ that _public with their relationship.

He still eyed it a little incredulously, wondering if he was really going to fit inside the fabric and he wonders how comfortable that thin line would feel riding up his ass. He’ll be too distracted to worry if this went all according to plan- and if it went really well it would be pulled off before he could even think about being bothered. He shook that thought off. No, he did not want all of this to be removed so easily, he spent so long putting it together for Hubert, and besides… being fucked dressed up so pretty…

Once more he shook his head to focus on the now. Finally he had all the pieces together and it would be the first time he would see how it all looked. He didn’t need to waste time imagining things like that since his time to test it all out was short. Hubert’s birthday was at the end of the week and he wanted to see if he needed to make any adjustments beforehand so everything would be perfect. The garment was slid up his legs before the strings rested on his hip bone. He did have to adjust himself to make sure everything was oh so modestly covered, and even though he felt that if he were to spread his legs wide enough his adjusting would be for naught he didn’t worry about it for now. Instead he turned to get a look at himself in the mirror, humming his approval. The garment was more comfortable than he thought after one quick adjustment.

Next he moved to the garters, applying those easily enough. He did tighten the harness a little more around his waist to try and define it further, knowing it would give the same effect as the stockings did on his legs. He shifted at the waist to see if it would cut into his skin too uncomfortably, but was pleased that it didn't. 

With that taken care of he moved onto the harness, struggling a moment to figure out where all the straps are supposed to go around him. A small noise of realization hit him once he discovered he was holding it inside out and then everything made much more sense. Once it was on he slipped his hands behind his back to fasten everything into place. With the choker on his neck the outfit was almost complete.

There were a few minor things he was wondering about, such as what to do with his hair and what he should wear over all this. Hubert did enjoy it when the waving locks were down to both easily run his fingers through and grab a fistful of, but he’s also been unintentionally conditioned into thinking that whenever Ferdinand pulled his hair up good things were going to happen. 

He could wear some robe over this attire for easy access or he could wear his normal attire for a true surprise. So many options. He jumbled each idea around in his head as he turned to look at his backside in the mirror. His freckled body was marred with the lingering scars from battle here and there, but it was still a body he could appreciate since it was his. As an added bonus, even if he did feel self conscious he knew Hubert was right there to shower him in attention in any moment he felt down.

A small smile crossed his lips, it was always so endearing seeing Hubert try so hard for his sake. He was still not the best with words and expressing his emotions, but there were times he would hold him close and nuzzled his face against his neck in an attempt to make it known he wasn’t struggling alone. 

He turned to face the mirror once again, jutting out one of his hips as he brought one hand to his chest- the other going behind his head. A finger curled around the last lingering strap, bringing it up to connect to the choker for everything to be complete. He could imagine Hubert wrapping his own hand around the little strap and pull him along to his every whim. He would happily follow along.

His hands immediately dropped once he heard the lock on the door clicked open. He should have at least another hour before Hubert finished up with the Emperor- what the hell was he doing back so soon? There was no way he could undress out of all this in time and he didn’t have anything close to cover himself with. He thought about jumping on the bed and just going forth with the plan now, but he wasn’t given enough time to do so as soon it was pushed open. 

“W-Would you please shut the door!” Ferdinand stumbled from where he stood, covering himself the best he could from where Hubert stared at him in the doorway. This wasn’t for whoever was passing in the hallways, which at the moment was thankfully no one.

Hubert did as asked as he stepped into the room, making sure the door was locked without looking away from his husband. “There is no need to cover yourself.” He stated idly, unable to look away. When he was close enough he gently took hold of his hands, moving them away from where they were trying to cover the harness. “What is… all this about?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but…” Ferdinand didn’t finish the sentence since it was obvious where he was going with it.

“For whom?” Hubert asked, hands moving away from his wrist to instead lightly touch the collar, fingers trailing down the fabric resting in between his pectorals. He thought about wrapping his hand around the strap, but instead he trailed lower to his stomach.

“I am unsure who this could possibly be for.” Still embarrassed Ferdinand frowned at the teasing, but allowed his hand to wander. He started to move once the hand put pressure on him, moving back towards their shared bed at Hubert’s silent command. He finally admitted his reason. “It was… supposed to be for your birthday, but you ruined that little plan.”

“There is no need to blame me.” Hubert hummed as he turned them so he could sit on the bed, finally bringing his hand up to wrap around that strap to bring him down to the floor in front of him. Ferdinand easily moved to his knees, looking up at his husband as he shifted when he felt that the thong was already starting to fail covering him. “As there is nothing wrong with celebrating a little early.”

As much as he worked so hard on this surprise to reveal it on the actual day, he figured he did have a bit of a point. He moved forward, resting his hands on Hubert’s thighs as he looked up at him. “Then you better not ruin anything so I can wear this again on your actual birthday. I spent too much time putting this together.” He wasn’t even going to stay on the floor long to not risk putting runs into the nylons.

Even with such a thought he still stayed on his knees, moving his hands forward to take care of the latch holding his pants together, easily undoing it and moving it just past his hips. Hubert helped by shifting a bit, but afterwards he patiently waited for what he obviously wanted. 

“Hold my hair back for me, love.” Ferdinand commented as if this was a casual moment, finally freeing Hubert’s cock from it’s cloth hold, but not starting anything just yet. He was waiting for his own request to be fulfilled. 

Hubert moved both of his hands for his knuckles to gently stroke across Ferdinand’s cheeks, pushing any stray strands out of the way before holding most of it out of his face as asked. One hand held the hair in place, the other once more going to his cheek where Ferdinand pressed a kiss to his palm in appreciation. He didn't keep his hand there for long and soon moved it behind himself for support. 

A sigh left him at the first kiss to the head of his cock, eyes closing to enjoy the attention. He knew Ferdinand was planning something for his birthday, he always did ever since they got together, but he never imagined him going so far as to put on lingerie for him. He didn't think he had an interest in that type of attire, but he had an interest in Ferdinand so that might be why it was so alluring all of a sudden. 

It was honestly a shock seeing him try it all on in front of the mirror and he almost stood there wide eyed a lot longer than intended if he wasn't told to close the door. The way the clothing cut into his build, purposely made a little too tight for the allure was something he most definitely wanted to get his hands on and under once he finished lavishing his cock. 

With one hand at the base of his dick Ferdinand moved his hand, slowly working him up so he could feel his hard length on his tongue. When he was half hard he wrapped his lips around the tip, moving his head as he kept his hand on what he couldn't fit in his mouth just yet. Hubert’s breathing started to pick up as he watched his husband’s lips move about his dick, hand still successfully keeping his hair out of his face to still give himself the perfect view. 

Ferdinand then pulled back, dragging his tongue across his lips to clean up the pre-come that clung to his lips. He reached up to take the hand out of his hair, Hubert easily releasing the orange locks and giving a faint smile as a kiss was pressed to his knuckles. 

“Now if you excuse me, I wish to change.” He said as he let go his hand, standing up to do as he said. Hubert just barely missed when he tried to reach out to stop him and instead decided to use his voice. 

“What do you mean?” If he didn't want to do this that was one thing, but he thought he was very willing to fuck tonight with the way he strained against the hardly concealing underwear. “If I may infer, I thought this was a gift for me?” He was more than ready to feel more if this look. He thought they agreed to an early celebration. 

“Of course it is!” Ferdinand said proudly before looking down at him with a sly little smirk. “But it was to be for your birthday. Unfortunately, I do not trust that this look will not be ruined before then, so if I may-” he didn't finish his sentence as he moved to undress like he originally planned. 

Flushed and short of breath, Hubert watched as he went to the dresser to get out of the lingerie into hopefully nothing. A small frown crossed his features. He was going to be gentle in his exploration. 

But now nothing was in his way. 

He better be ready once he came back to bed. 


	2. Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter betaed by HillsideTroubles on AO3!

**Day 2: Uniform**

Tags: Uniform, Pre-time skip, Pinning, Pre-relationship, Masturbation 

Whenever he was first given the uniform he stared at it flatly, wondering if the monastery was actually serious. This uniform hardly looked like lounge wear and instead looked like he was on a sports team he didn’t care to be on. Just looking at it he felt like he was being forced into a middle school gym class where the coach would tell them to run as they sat and did nothing. Ferdinand still accepted the clothing he apparently had no say in with a forced smile and was planning on stuffing them in the bottom drawer of his dresser to leave there forever- but of course nothing went his way.

Rhea must have said something since he didn’t want to think of Edelgard making them do this, but he was really grasping at any lead as to why not even that many days later there was an announcement for the academy to wear the dreaded outfit. He wondered if there was going to be a special event or Rhea was just being cruel and unusual. Or he might be complaining too much.

There looked to be more people having fun with the attire if Claude and Hilda asking him if he had “his head in the game.” before laughing at their joke was anything to go off of. He spared them a look behind him as he tried to get an idea what that was all about, but seeing them stuttering in their steps with their arms up guarding nothing made him all the more confused. Whatever, not his problem since they went off to harass their next victim before leaving him be. He caught Sylvain having no problem joining in on whatever that act was before he turned to really focus on where he was walking. 

Every other student was wearing this odd attire today, it all looking the same on everyone else, but somehow seeing Hubert dressed in it almost made him miss a step. The mage was talking to Edelgard, over what he wasn’t close enough to hear, but he was wearing a miffed expression as he responded to whatever their conversation was about. Edelgard’s expression he could not see, but that was hardly a problem.

Quickly Ferdinand back peddled so he was hiding behind a pillar in the courtyard in front of the classrooms, back pressed against the wall with a hand over his mouth. Some nameless students eyed him oddly, but he could hardly think about their opinion right now as he stared at the ground in a desperate attempt to relax. He’s never seen Hubert exposing so much skin and he honestly wasn’t sure how to process it. It was as pale as he imagined, Bernadette's worried stutterers how he might actually be a vampire gaining more traction with this new detail. Of course, he didn’t actually believe it was true, but he wouldn’t mind if Hubert took a fist full of hair and forced his head back to latch his teeth onto his neck.

Now he had a real problem to deal with and needed to get out of here before his imagination took over. He made sure no one he cared about was in the way to stop him before he started to hurriedly make his way back to his quarters, thinking up an excuse that he would be able to use just in case anyone did try to remind him that they needed to be out right now. 

As much as the mage annoyed him he did respect Hubert- the way he was composed in battle and poised himself to make sure everyone perished at the hands of his magic- he was frankly another source of competition to Ferdinand instead of just solely Edelgard. He didn’t want to give Hubert the satisfaction of knowing that little detail since he knew he would mock him endlessly for it so he acted like his competitive nature was strictly for Edelgard.

Yet, as that cover up grew more exaggerated, mint eyes would peer down at him with more contempt, and for some odd reason it one day made his heart skip a beat. He hasn’t been the same sense. There had always been tension between them, but now on his end that for some reason was generating a different tone. He’s fought off these feelings for as long as he could, yet they always came creeping back up his neck in the weirdest ways possible; like now when Hubert was just showing below the knees and past the elbows. Pitiful, really, how much that worked him up.

Claude almost startled him when he suddenly screamed out in question why he's feeling so wrong with how his head’s in the game but his heart’s in the song, but other than that he made it to his room successfully. Quickly he shut the door behind him, making sure it was properly locked before making his way to his bed. The shorts were hastily kicked off as he sat down on the edge, hand immediately wrapping around his hardened length after a lick to his palm.

The thought of Hubert showing much more skin than usual got him thinking about him showing even more. What if the Professor made him take part in the White Heron cup? There had been no talks about it, and it was coming up soon, but he could only imagine how he looked in such an outfit. He hoped so- and he especially hoped he'd win. What about even less? He wondered what sort of small cloth he preferred and how he would look in it.

Soon just spit was not cutting it anymore and he had to move closer to his pillow so he could reach into his bedside drawer. He pulled out a half used vial of lube, his friend on the occasional nights where he was having inappropriate thoughts about Hubert. 

The oil was poured on his fingers and moved about to be warmed up, but impatiences got the better of him as he wrapped a still slightly cooled hand around his cock once more. A shiver trailed down his spine that caused him to arch his back, his body falling to lay down more on the bed. As his hand moved, twisting around his length moving up and down he shifted his legs, bending them at the knee up towards his chest to take this session a little further.

He never thought he was one to do this, but one hot session in his imagination caused one thing to lead to another and he found himself pressing a finger to his entrance, working himself open at Hubert’s command. He recalled him staring him down, demanding him to spread his legs as far as he could to see everything he wanted. He remembered Hubert saying he wasn’t good enough to be fingered by him so he was to fuck himself open, and after he was in post climatic bliss he started to wonder what was really wrong with his imagination and himself in general. 

But that was then and this is now, and the Hubert in his current state of need was far more gentle, if not more teasing. He was just out of reach as he showed off his skin, moving his body in ways that purposely showed that the uniform was a little too short in the hem, and would show off his navel if he lifted his arms just high enough. Ferdinand bit the corner of his lips, stopping himself from licking at nothing since he wanted to follow what he imagined was a trail of hair that dipped below his waistline. 

He didn’t press inside this time, simply dragging the pad of his index finger over his rim as he moved his other hand. He wanted completion now and not to drag it out any longer since lubing up his other fingers would take too much time.

His hand moved faster as he tossed his head back against the pillow, breath coming out in short huffs that mostly contained the mage’s name as he brought himself to his climax. His legs fell back onto the bed, breathing far more heavily as he stared unseeing at the ceiling. Still in his haze, he congratulated his wild imagination for giving him a wonderful show, too busy coming down from his high to know that later he would question himself and the cycle would start all over again. 

A harsh knock at the door got him acting quick, taking a hold of one of the blanket corners to wrap himself in. He knew no one would intruded with the door locked as it should still be, but he certainly was not about to take any risks with his pants off. “Yes?” He tried to ask, his voice faint. He hoped he was heard. 

“What are you still doing in your quarters? Lady Edelgard is waiting for you. You do realize wasting her time is a mistake, correct?” It was the voice of Hubert, holding nothing but disdain as he talked to the wood from outside the room. 

A cough left Ferdinand as he stopped himself from sounding too out of breath again, the simple noise giving him an idea. “My apologizes,” he started weakly, hoping he sounded like his excuse and not like he was a horny adult ready to go at it again, “I am feeling unwell. Please tell her and the professor I will not be attending anything but the infirmary today.”

It took a moment for Hubert to state a curt “Very well.” and leaving it at that. Nothing else came and he started to wonder if he walked away. Ferdinand had really hoped he did.

He sounded so fed up with him and the Hubert saying he wasn’t good enough for his touch was back in his head once more. He would be staying in his room much longer than he thought. 


	3. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter betaed by HillsideTroubles on AO3!

**Day 3: Bath/ shower**

Tags: Bath, Established Relationship, Post-time Skip, Hurt/conflict, Frottage 

The room was unnervingly quiet with the sole sound of dripping of water falling back into the tub. Gentle hands worked through short black locks, making sure all the shampoo was out before he placed his hand over his lover’s brows to pour another cup. 

Ferdinand’s already said his piece, calling him an absolute idiot for fighting in the front lines like that. They both knew that mages should stay in the back, and yet there he was trying to avoid spears and axes himself instead of letting the knights handle it. The fighting over the past few weeks had tired them to the bone, causing more prevalent and idiotic mistakes. Edelgard did show her own remorse about the oversight, but Ferdinand was too distraught over his injured lover that he stated his mind to her as well; cursing her name for being so foolish, pushing Hubert so far. They all thought Hubert’s spell could take down the enemy warrior- it didn’t mean he should have tried it without anyone watching his back. It’s been a few weeks and he still hasn’t apologized to her- something he knew he would have to do for yelling at her such.

He was healed enough to not be refined to the infirmary, but Ferdinand still stuck to his side to help him out in a number of daily tasks. His dominant hand was restricted to a sling holding his broken arm, still healing and resting outside of the tub.

Hubert learned to hush after Ferdinand snapped at him. It’s been so long since he’s heard that angered tone directed towards him. His reason for doing what he did, to protect the future Emperor, was not accepted at all. He was there on the battle to see it all go down too- there was no need to change the narrative to something it wasn’t. Edelgard was fine where she was.

The shampoo was all out so he placed the cup back to the side, getting up from his stool so he could retrieve a towel. He wasn’t sure how long he wished to stay in the tub, but it was best to have close by for whenever he was ready. He didn’t get to take much of a step away as a hand came up to timidly grip a few of his fingers. 

“Please… do not leave.” He said softly, almost too feeble to be heard. It was a good thing the room was so quiet beforehand or else Ferdinand wouldn’t have.

“I was not going to. I was going to retrieve a towel.” He answered simply, tone leveled to keep any emotions he was feeling out of it. He waited for Hubert to look up at him, but the moment didn’t come. Instead, Hubert took a shaking breath.

“I cannot stand the thought of you being upset with me.” He admitted, noticing Ferdinand's shift towards him. The frown the cavalier wore was not looked at. 

“And I cannot stand the fact that you were injured. If it were not for Caspar to realize you were in trouble… you cannot spell-cast without both of your arms...”

All thoughts of honoring himself that he wasn’t completely defenseless without his magic were gone, never planned to be stated to begin with. He finally looked up at Ferdinand’s face, seeing it was now his turn to refuse eye contact as his frown was replaced by the same frightened expression he wore when he was first rushed to receive aid. In fact, every thought slipped his mind as his only goal now was to get that look off of his lover’s face.

“Join me?” He asked, moving his fingers for a more secure hold on Ferdinand’s hand. He looked up at him expectantly.

“In the bath?” The water was dirty and no longer as hot as it was earlier. If he wanted to be close, their shared bed would be much more desirable.

“Please...?” 

And with such a simple word Ferdinand caved all. It wasn’t often that Hubert begged like that, if that could even be called begging to begin with, and it always made him give in to usually do as asked. With a small sigh he pulled his hand away to remove his tunic, pants, and small cloth following not too much later. With a close by ribbon he pulled his hair up in a knot to prevent it from getting wet. He didn’t get in right away, Hubert still being slow with soreness was still taking time to adjust. They did share a tub bigger than most, but it was not big enough to comfortably fit two people. Once Hubert was set, he offered his hand again to help Ferdinand step in, the offer easily accepted.

The water was still mildly warm, but not to the temperature he would prefer if he were to sit and take a real bath. He supposed this wasn't for him right now though. Hubert still held onto his hand, watching and waiting for him to settle before giving his arm a little tug to be closer. 

“There is not enough room-” Ferdinand tried to argue, but Hubert merged his brows and spared a look at him, dulled pastel eyes begging him the word he didn't say again. With his hair slicked back from the water and not hiding any part of his face, it was easy to attack Ferdinand with the full effect of the glance. Once more there was a gentle tug on his hand as Hubert moved to spread his thighs, making enough room for him to be closer. 

Another sigh left Ferdinand as he gave in, carefully scooting closer to not splash any water outside the tub. It took some maneuvering, but soon they sat with Hubert’s back still laying against the wall of the tub, thighs resting astride Ferdinand’s hips. Hubert let go of his hand, moving it under his arm to where it now rested between his shoulder blades; the one in the sling still remained out of the water. Ferdinand was careful to where he moved his arms to return the hug, in the end, deciding to keep them light around his waist. Hubert was not a fan of the weak embrace; a small grunt leaving him as he tried to pull him to his chest. 

Ferdinand read the grunt as pain instead of annoyance, causing him to speak up. “Please do not push yourself, my love.” He chided with a worried look, doing the opposite of what Hubert wanted by pulling away to look over him. 

“I want you closer.” Hubert finally admitted what he wanted with another attempt, but Ferdinand stayed in place. Normally he was strong enough to pull him close- these injuries were annoying him more than ever. 

“You will basically be in my lap.”

“Then so be it.” Hubert hardly saw it as a problem. If he needed to sit astride his lap to feel that closeness then he would do such. “…please.” It was muttered out, soft. He didn't have the capacity to voice how much he needed this to cope with how vulnerable he was feeling, making him leave just simple words to cater his needs. 

Once more, he gave in all too easily. “Please let me know if I harm you in any way.” He was careful not to place his hands on top of any bruises as he moved them around, but he still didn't want to cause him any more pain. This time it was much easier for them to get settled, Hubert feeling his chest against his in the closeness he was craving. It was easier now to keep his arm above the water level as he sat higher on his lover’s lap, allowing it to easily rest against his side in its wrap as he pressed his face to the side of his Ferdinand’s ear. 

Occasional small kisses were pressed against the shell, ones which Ferdinand did not return just yet from where he rested his own head against his shoulder. The warmth from his lover was making the cooling bath a little more bearable. With a faint hum the cavalier rested more against his lover, letting him kiss as his ear all he wished. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles into the small of Hubert’s back, a content sigh leaving him.

It did not take long until those kisses turned into nips and that caught his attention. He opened his eyes, unsure when he closed them to pull back to look at him. Eye contact wasn’t made as right when he pulled back a kiss was pressed to his lips. It was needy on Hubert’s end- pressing against him and already trying to lick into his mouth. Ferdinand did part his lips, but it was to try and speak and ask him what this was about. He was not given the chance as a tongue pushed past his lips, pressing against his own in a silent wish to dance.

As soon as the kiss began it ended, a sharp hiss leaving Hubert as he ducked his head. He tried to move his injured arm to cup his cheek, something that his body quickly protested and put a stop to. He kept his lips in a thin line with his eyes shut tight, trying to control his breath as he willed the pain away.

“Hubert, I beg you; do not be so foolish.” Ferdinand had his hands holding his face, tilting his head down to try and look at him. “Do not push yourself with such activities.” They could and most definitely should wait until he was well again. It wasn’t like they could have sex regularly anyway, this was hardly postponing anything.

With one more breath to steel himself and ignore the lingering pain, Hubert looked up again. “I am not pushing myself.” He wanted to do this and he was not about to listen to his body protesting it while also wanting the attention just as much. “May we continue?”

“We should not.” But Ferdinand didn’t sound all that convinced himself. He knew it was better not to, but he couldn’t deny his desire for his lover.

Hubert pressed his head against Ferdinand’s, once more remaining silent and letting the look in his eyes say all that he couldn’t. His gaze was gentle, saying all the please that once more couldn’t come out since it was like he’s already reached his limit for the day.

He hated how easily he was giving into Hubert’s whims at this moment. A sigh left him.

“Fine, but you will not move your arms.”

“But I wish to touch you.”

“You are touching me now.” He countered with a pout, pulling his head away just so Hubert could see how serious he was about this. “If you move that arm again or show any signs of pain we are stopping.” And that was final.

Hubert only gave a small hum at the conditions before leaving forward to start up the kiss once more. It started slower this time, both of them taking the time to enjoy the press of lips before Hubert tried again to explore his mouth. Ferdinand gave proper consent this time around, parting his lips and immediately pressing back against him. 

It was Hubert that submitted, letting Ferdinand dominate the kiss even though he still kept it sweet and slow. He was the one to pull back, lips going to Hubert’s neck. He kept his kisses and nips light, not planning on leaving a mark this time around since he didn’t need more bruises even if these would have a different context. Just as asked Hubert kept his hands where they were, the one resting limply at his side while the other stayed at his back. He could tell in the minute twitches in his fingers that he wished to move and give affection, but that he was finally listening and doing his best to not feel any more pain by not moving at all unless it was in response to his lover.

Such an example would be when Ferdinand moved his hands to his chest Hubert arched into the touch as a pleased sigh left him. He was more vocal than usual, if the soft pants and breaths could be considered vocal at all. It was just how Hubert was normally- quiet and to himself. He wasn’t complaining about this change though, in fact he relished in the fact that he was making Hubert actually use his voice as he thumbed both of his harden nipples. His lips shifted down to his collarbone, once more being gentle and avoiding a bruise that rested on the right. He was lucky he didn’t break his clavicle as well with how that purple mark expanded to the size of a fist. He wanted to kiss it better, but he was able to resist the urge. 

Instead he moved back up for another kiss to his lips, Hubert’s soft moan disappearing into Ferdinand’s mouth whenever his hands dipped lower to wrap around his halfway hardened length. He started to move his hand, working up Hubert slowly to devour more of those moans. This voice was entirely new, and it was affecting Ferdinand more than he originally thought. He adjusted his grip, moving his other hand off of his chest to encompass both of their cocks. 

Hubert’s hips started to shift, moving in rhythm with the hand on his length. He could feel the soreness and stiffness in his muscles not completely agreeing to the moment, but he could hardly care. Any noise of discomfort was replaced with quiet whimpers that dripped onto Ferdinand’s tongue, barely heard over the sound of waving water by the quickened movement of his hands.

Ferdinand purposely kept himself as quiet as possible, not wanting to hear himself and instead revel in all the sounds that were Hubert. It was odd for him to not shout his own pleasure, but this was not about him. Because of that he did everything in his power to hold off his climax, wanting Hubert to reach there first. He moved his hand faster, smearing their pre-come together as he bit his bottom lip.

Finally a choked moan containing his lover’s name was forced out of Hubert as he pressed his chest back against Ferdinand’s, climax being pulled out of him as he kept on moving his hand. It didn’t take long for him to follow soon afterwards, the beautiful image that was his lover in his lap enough to make him orgasm with how close he already was. He pulled his hand off of them, now feeling more gross with the water being even dirtier.

And yet, somehow he couldn’t seem to mind right now with the way Hubert so heavily leaned against him, breathing in the air by his neck as he entered post climatic bliss. Once more he wrapped his arms around his lover, thankful he was still alive and that he could do so. For him he could wait a little longer.


	4. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back from a vacation so updates should continue up again c:
> 
> chapter betaed by HillsideTroubles on AO3!

**Day 4: Toys**

Tags: Toys, Magic play, Established relationship, Post-time skip, A spell is used as a vibrator ok 

“Do you trust me?”

Of course he did, with his whole life in fact no questions asked. They've been through so much together to not, and he was pretty sure he included a statement that he did in their vows. 

But that was such a loaded question. 

“Why do you ask?” Ferdinand returned, tilting his head a bit to try to read his husband’s face better. All he got was his usual piercing gaze punctuated with a small smirk that only grew a little at the corners. 

“I learned a new spell today.” He started casually, one hand reaching out to to push a piece of ginger hair behind his ear. “I would like to try it out on you, with your consent, of course.”

“Consent?” What an odd word choice, he noted, as he leaned into the hand that rested on his face. He's never been on the end of Hubert’s magic, making him wonder where he could even be going with this. He did trust Hubert, but he was curious about his dark touch. Was he practicing light magic without him knowing? It had the potential to be gentler on people. He highly doubted it. All the more curious. In the end, he decided he needed to look at him with a little bit more suspension. “You will need to explain a little more.”

Hubert then took his hands, faint smile still lingering on his lips as he kissed each of his knuckles. “Come with me to my study?”

And somehow, Ferdinand gave in. 

Talk was light during the walk over, remaining casually between them yet never straying to the topic of magic for him to find out what they were doing. Ferdinand tried many times, but Hubert would always easily steer it in whatever direction he wished. In the end, Ferdinand gave up, but he still paid acute attention to all the little quirks Hubert was giving off. 

They held hands on the way from their shared bedroom to his study. Not completely unusual, but they never did such a thing when business was involved. It must be for his, well their, causal life. The word choice from before did help confirm that. 

The door to the study was pushed open by the taller man, his free hand holding it open for the both of them. Ferdinand stepped inside, looking over at the door when it closed behind them. By his hand Hubert pulled him closer, bringing him to his chest for a hug. Hubert rested his head next to his husbands, simply enjoying the closeness from where they stood. Naturally, Ferdinand happily returned the hug and revealed in the attention, but as soon as there were soft kisses to his temples he knew what was going on. 

“Why do you think I will tell you no?” He asked, not moving his head away just yet, even though the kisses stopped. 

“What do you mean?” Hubert did not pull back when he spoke, leaving it to Ferdinand to make them gaze at each other. 

“I know your habits, my love.” Ferdinand pointed out, moving his hands to hold his husband’s cheeks so he wouldn't even think about looking away. “You avoided the topic on the way over here. You sounded so confident when you first invited me to whatever this is- where is this doubt coming from? You are only ever this affectionate in the daylight if you think I will deny you or you are horribly exhausted. You look very awake to me.”

Hubert's cheeks reddened, his head wanting to dip even though it was still held between warm palms. “My… apologizes,” he muttered. 

It took a moment for him to decide how to respond as he looked over him. He wasn't sure if he was apologizing for his habits or the unsaid problem about how bad he was at showing affection, but with how long they have been together it should be obvious that he is alright with his ways. He decided it wasn't important and that he should focus on why they were brought here. “What did you want to show me?” Ferdinand leaned forward to press a kiss to his nose. “I would like to know.”

Hubert then took his hands in his own once more, freeing them from his face. “I learned a new spell.” He started again after a breath. “I would like to try it on you.”

“What is it?” 

“I am not too sure how to explain it.” He was practicing lightning magic, experimenting to see what he could do with it with his knowledge of the dark arts. He did not want to bring that up, knowing the thought of using lightning on him could possibly be terrifying. He could never dream of hurting the man who loved him so much and the other way around. One thing always lead to another. When Hubert was experimenting, he was scared when the attack first hit him, fearing the spell he would be his own demise, but then the vibrations took over, and, well, he decided to refine it from there. He finally felt it was polished enough to safely use on his lover. “It is safe. I know this personally.”

Ferdinand didn't answer right away, instead taking time to stand there and watching him to read his expression. He looked so confident when he first asked, but now he was looking worried. No doubt, ready for rejection. He really was cute in the oddest of ways. 

With a small hum, Ferdinand moved his hands, resting them lazily on top on his husband’s shoulders. He looked at him with a kind smile. “Show me?” 

The worried look was gone after that, Hubert once more exuding confidence with a warm grin. “Please tell me if you are in any discomfort.” He wanted this to be a pleasurable thing for both of them. 

With a sweet kiss the deal was sealed, lasting for a few brief moments before they both pulled away. Hubert led his love to the desk, moving around so Hubert could easily sit back in the desk chair. It was occupied by the dark mage, the spot in front of him soon holding the cavalier as Ferdinand took his seat. It didn't take long for him to get as comfortable as he could, and as soon as he was, he spread his thighs, resting his feet on the chair’s arms. 

“If only I could I have this view while I worked.” Hubert mused, reaching towards the desk to grab the spell book he used for this particular trick to have it closer. 

“You would not get anything done.” He responded in a huffed laugh, giving a small shake of his head. 

Hubert hummed lightly in agreement. “How true that is, unfortunately.” He then reached over to one of the shoes resting on the arm of his chair, undoing the boot’s latches. 

Ferdinand helped kick the shoe off, his own hands going up to his shirt to remove the buttons. He let the garment fall to his elbows, not bothering to fully remove it as his other shoe was pulled off. He only started to undo the top of his pants when Hubert moved out of his chair. He stopped his actions once there were hands on his chest, moving his hands to the to lay on his husband’s shoulders. A kiss was pressed to his lips; sweet, yet firm, and happily returned. The only article of clothing he removed off of Hubert was the cape before he threaded one hand through his hair. 

It swayed to the floor with no one caring about it, Hubert more interested in deepening the kiss. He pulled his hands away to remove his gloves. They joined the small pile forming around them and his hands were soon back on his chest. He moved his hands down, resuming where Ferdinand left off to remove his pants. Part of him knew he was making foreplay rather short, but he was ready to see how his lover reacted to the spell. 

Hubert moved to start pressing kisses to his neck, Ferdinand tilting his head back to enjoy the attention. He shifted his hips to help remove his pants once he felt Hubert give them a tug. They moved past his hip bone, the top resting on his thighs whenever his husband moved away. He wasn't too bothered by that since it was obvious he was looking for something, no doubt a vial of lube, and instead took the time to remove his pants the rest of the way. 

Vial found and in hand, Hubert looked once more, catching sight of Ferdinand with his legs spread, palming his half hard cock lazily with his head tilted to the side. Hubert stopped what he was doing to momentarily watch, dragging his eyes down where his hands were moments ago. 

“Am I too distracting?” Ferdinand asked with a small grin, only partially slowing his movements. He didn't mind if he was now, but he would stop when whatever this magic was would actually be involved. He didn't want to take any chances as much as he did trust his husband. 

“Unbelievably so.” But with a short kiss to his lips he showed that he didn't really mind. 

“Apologies.” Ferdinand hummed, wrapping his fingers around his tip, a small sigh leaving him. He would much rather have Hubert’s touch, but it looked like he wouldn't have to wait for too long. He watched the lube coat Hubert’s fingers, the digits moving about to warm the liquid. 

He pulled his hand away from himself as Hubert was back between his thighs, lubed up fingers deftly flitting from the top of his cock down to his rim. Another pleased sigh left Ferdinand as one finger gently pressed pass the ring of muscle, small nips and kisses being placed against his shoulder all the way up to underneath his ear. He could feel a few nips would form marks, but all he did in response was tilt his head to give him more room. Another hum left him as the finger pushed deeper inside of him, curling once fully inserted and slowly dragging out. He moved his hips with the intrusion, giving a soft moan once another finger entered him.

Hubert kept up a steady motion, taking a small break from the kisses and nips once he found Ferdinand’s prostate- this being confirmed by a louder moan. He didn't stop just yet, instead making sure he was thoroughly enjoying the press of his fingers for a few moments longer before moving on to why he brought them here.

“Are you ready, my divine?” Hubert pressed against his ear, letting his lips lightly touch the shell as he spoke in the barest hint of a tease. Just feeling him nod wasn’t enough; he wanted something a little more verbal.

“Y-Yes. Yes.” He quickly said, without notice of his repetition, not entirely sure what he was agreeing too- just knowing he wanted Hubert to do it to him so he could find release. His cock was dripping precome on his own stomach and he didn’t want to be brought so close with just fingers.

Hubert pulled back at that, a small smug smile still lingering as he kept his fingers inside Ferdinand. They slowed in their movements, now just keeping pressure against his prostate as his other hand took his spell book. Ferdinand had to stop himself from squirming as soon as he realized what he agreed to. He still wasn’t going to back down to whatever it was, but something told him that it would be easier on both of them if he wasn’t writhing on his fingers so desperately. He did look down to where they were connected before back up at his husband, mind clearing enough to wonder how this would go.

Ferdinand calmed his breathing as much as he could to listen in to whatever Hubert was mumbling to conjure up the spell, not understanding anything, but maybe getting a hint as to what would happen. There was no regalia, which was no doubt a good thing since he would probably panic seeing the symbols appear and disappear though him considering where his hand was. The spell ended with a satisfied hum from Hubert as he looked over, fingers slowly starting up again as he pressed a kiss to his head. “It should only last a few minutes, sadly.” He mastered it to be safe on his husband, the length still needed some work. This should do them well for now though. If he wanted to do this again, he would most definitely refine it more to control the length. 

Almost a fool, the cavalier was about to ask what to expect, but then it hit him. Not expecting the vibrations against his prostate, he fell back against the desk, quickly propping himself up by the elbows instead of his hands. Hubert had removed his fingers, letting the spell do the work as he held onto his thighs to spread them as wide as his flexibility allowed. Ferdinand tossed his head, hair blocking his vision as he thrust his hips against Hubert’s clothed cock, the spell making him tremble as his previous soft noises were entirely replaced by cries of his name. 

When one of his legs was roughly pushed up closer to his chest he lost balance once more, elbows failing him and forcing him to lay flat on the desk as he kept trying to thrust into the spell. Hubert took a hold of the back of his head as he adjusted him. He brought him forward to where it wasn’t hanging off the side. After he helped him into a more comfortable position, he went back to undoing the latch to his own pants, freeing his own cock from its refines and finding the lube once more.

He quickly slicked himself up, pressing his lubed up cock against the underside of Ferdinand. He wasn’t given the chance to ask for permission to fuck him as immediately at the feeling Ferdinand was begging him to be inside. He gave a quick nod, adjusting his grip on his thigh as he pressed the head to his cock to his entrance. Hubert tried to press in steadily, knowing how uncomfortable a quick, sudden penetration could be, but as soon as his tip pressed in, Ferdinand shifted his hips wanting more, and they both received a shock of pleasure traveling up their spines. Hubert had to bite the corner of his lip as he moved his hips to flush against his husband’s, but he released it in a choked moan once he realized he could feel the vibration spell too.

Immediately Ferdinand cried out for him to move, hands reaching out to pull on the collar of his shirt to bring him closer, something that Hubert moved with willingly. He adjusted his footing on the floor, keeping one hand on his thigh as the other shifted behind his head to entangle in orange waves. Just a few minutes might of been the ideal time- he wasn’t prepared to feel the spell too and now wasn’t sure how long he would last. A rough kiss was pressed to Ferdinand’s lips, the movement of his hips rougher.

Ferdinand’s hands clawed and pulled at Hubert’s clothes, keeping his back safe from the marks he would have left if he was just as nude as him. He couldn’t think about marking him though, too distracted chasing the pleasure that was whatever this spell was. The feelings were overwhelming, making him toss his head back and break the kiss just to moan his husband’s name- orgasm coming too suddenly to even bother a warning. He clenched tightly around Hubert’s cock, staining their chests as his release was thrusted and vibrated out of him, but was hardly given a break.

Hubert slowed his hips whenever he noticed his husband found his release, hiding his surprise that he didn’t join him there as well, but the vibrations continued. He pulled back, keeping himself inside as he placed a hand on his lower stomach. A smirk was sent down to Ferdinand as he moved his hips in shallow thrusts.

“It feels like we still have some time left until the spell wears off.” He mused, watching him tremble with tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “Are you ready?”

The only response he could think of giving was replaced by a whine.


	5. Mirror

**Day 5: Mirror**

Tags: Mirror Sex, Established Relationship, Pre-time skip, Ahegao 

Ferdinand was very expressive, it came with the over the top noble attitude. He would laugh a little harder at a good joke or wrinkle his nose a little more when he was accused of something- little things like that. He expressed himself with his body, moving his arms if he spoke about something he was passionate about. Even if he did try to keep more negative emotions to himself, the little downwards turn of the corner of his lips could easily be seen by everyone if he was upset. It was always easy to immediately read whatever mood he was in since he was such an open book. He did nothing to change this. 

Hubert was the opposite; far more reserved and always keeping his expression menacing. Even when he was smiling it was smug and like he knew he had the upper hand in whatever situation he was in. His gaze was always piercing, mouth always a thin line in some sort of judgmental glare. It was hard to read how he was truly feeling, Ferdinand still learning himself, past that stare. He only really softened up in the presence of his boyfriend, but with those moments still remaining secret no one else was able to see. He wanted to keep it that way. 

There were only two times Ferdinand has seen him wearing a completely different expression; pushing aside the facade to really let his true feelings show. The first was when the professor sent Hubert to skywatch with Petra, unaware of his fear of heights. Hubert still accepted the task, keeping a straight face the best he could and keeping it intact as he was on Pegasus back high up in the air. However that crumbled away when the monastery grounds dipped away into a river and suddenly he was higher up than he ever wanted to be to begin with. Petra suggested they land after she noticed his hands on the reins faltered and he was holding onto the winged horse’s neck. As Hubert trembled was he dismounted, falling to the ground he was thankful to have contact with again, Petra moved him out of the way of hooves and tried to comfort him to the best of her abilities. Ferdinand was around the stables to see the landing and his boyfriend’s fear, but he couldn't act as he wanted since they were not out yet. Still, he helped by leading the Pegasus away, coming back moments later with a canteen of water to try and ease his nerves. 

The watch ended much quicker than intended- a fact hidden from the professor, although Hubert did request to never be put on skywatch ever again since it did conflict with his studies. The professor understood and he hasn't since. Hubert made sure Petra kept quiet about his little display which she agreed too without much arguing. In private he asked his lover to also be quiet about it, knowing he would but needing the verbal confirmation. He agreed quickly as well; that expression Ferdinand was alright with never seeing again. 

The second expression was seen when Ferdinand held Hubert for the first time. Before this it was always the other way around, a way they both just fell into once they reached that point in their relationship. Ferdinand never minded, loving how dominant yet gentle Hubert could be, but one day he wanted to control the pace since he was moving far too slow. Hubert looked at him a bit surprised once it was his back that landed on his bed, surprised by this sudden change in demeanor when Ferdinand stumbled over the question if he could take the lead tonight. Hubert’s blush was red at that, his gaze shifting away as he thought over his request. He was about to tell him that it was alright, whether for him to let him do this or for them to go back to normal positions he wasn't sure about yet, but before he got the chance the dark mage nodded his head, reached out to push short orange locks behind his ears and said he trusted him with a soft smile. This was not the expression he was referring to. 

It was when he was inside of Hubert, thrusts steady yet certain, that he found his prostate after searching for what felt like forever when he finally saw the face. For the most part, Hubert was like normal: His features minute with his mouth partially parted to let out pants of air, brows pushed together with his eyes closed, but that almost immediately changed. At the thrust his eyes opened to look up, a harsher gasp leaving him. He tried to bring a hand to cover his face, but Ferdinand managed to catch it in time. He wanted to see more. His hips kept on moving, Hubert slowly unwinding more and more as he pressed back, and when the mage reached his release he knew he absolutely had to see that face again. 

Hubert should see how he looks too. 

Things went back to normal after that session, them falling in each other's arms with Ferdinand being the one pushing his hips back onto Hubert’s cock. He did enjoy this, enjoyed this a lot more than he would admit since he knew times were soon to be more limited whenever Edelgard moved her plan into action, but he couldn't stop thinking about Hubert’s face from that one time. It's been about a month since it happened now, and while he did enjoy being controlled and loved he was starting to think it was his turn to see his lover like that once more. Asking to top again shouldn't be all that hard, but involving, per say, a mirror might be a different story. 

After that session Hubert was embarrassed once more, knowing how he looked and felt a bit humiliated by it. He hid his face against the junction of his neck when they cuddled in bliss, the tone of the snuggling a little different than usual. Ferdinand petted his hair and assured him it was alright until Hubert drifted off. 

Therefore, aftercare would most definitely be important. It always was, but he would really have to go above and beyond for his boyfriend afterward. The mirror was the easiest part, already having one in his room. All the preparations were there, now he just needed Hubert to agree to it. 

The best way to ask this would be being straightforward. He didn't want to make this a surprise, not wanting him to not know what he was getting into and wanting to back out. He would ask when they met again tonight. 

The thoughts lingered in his head all day as he waited for their time to meet. He didn't even know if Hubert wanted to have sex tonight, sometimes a man just wanted to hold their boyfriend close and enjoy their company, but he couldn't help but think about how well this would go down if he did agree. 

All he wanted to do was pace in his room when night came, but he feigned being busy at his desk for some sort of distraction. He didn’t do much, just fumbled around a few papers to rearrange them once again. They contained an assignment he finished a long time ago at this point. 

Finally a knock at his door came, and with a sense of casual air he gave whoever it was permission to enter. He already knew who it would be though- it was about time he showed up. He pushed himself up from his seat, turning towards Hubert who slipped inside and softly closed the door behind him. As soon as their eyes met the sharp features of the mage softened in a grin, although today it didn’t completely reach his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Ferdinand asked as he came to him, taking his turn to reach out and move his hair to show both sides of his face. It showed how drained he looked even more. It looked like his plan would have to be postponed, but this was no longer about him.

Hubert closed his eyes as he leaned into one of the hands resting on his cheek, lips turning down into a faint frown. “I sincerely wish the professor would understand that animals and I do not get along.” He said in a murmur.

“Did he put you on skywatch again?” Ferdinand accused with a huff, slight scowl currently pointed towards Hubert yet directed towards the professor. He relaxed when he felt him shake his head under his palm.

“No, I had to tend to the horses this time.” And even though it did help that his feet were on the ground, it was still a struggle, and Linhardt was just as much help in the daylight as one would think. Thankfully Marianne was around to help as she was already tending to Dorte. “The professor already begrudgingly agreed to never put me on skywatch again; I doubt he would agree to another inane request like that.” It would start to sound like he was trying to skip out on those assignments every student was supposed to take part in. He didn’t want to sound like Hilda. Besides, showing his weakness to something as small as animals would conflict with his  _ I am going to murder you  _ shtick he had going on in regards to Byleth. 

“That is very much true.” Ferdinand matched him in tone, trying to think of ways to remedy the unfortunate event. He didn’t want Hubert hurt over an avoidable reason such as a horse not liking him. Their options were very limited though, making him not finding an answer and giving up after a moment. “Let me comfort you.” He decided it was best to make him feel better instead and pushed himself on his toes to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

Hubert gave a faint smile at that and together they moved, finding a comfortable spot on the bed as they laid together limbs entangled. They talked lowly among themselves, not finding the need to talk at a normal volume with what little space they had between them. A few quick kisses were shared, but they remained innocent and brief that Ferdinand forgot all of his plans that made him nervous earlier. He just wanted to spend time with who he cared for most, not caring what they were doing as long as he did it with him. He didn’t even think Hubert was in the mood for something like that tonight, seeing as he showed no signs earlier and only moved to return the pecks or his arms once they started to fall numb. He was in a much better mood now, easy grin much more genuine and reaching his mint eyes. Ferdinand thought he was content where they were, and because of that he was too. 

Yet not long after he had such a thought Hubert slid his leg up higher from where it lazily rested between his thighs, and that easy grin turned up a little bit more at a corner. “You have a way to make me feel better.” Hubert mused, leaning forward to rest his head against the other’s. “Allow me to show my appreciation,”

Hubert expected golden eyes to be half lidded, but instead they opened wide in realization as Ferdinand was reminded of his growing fantasy. “Oh,” he said as he moved, pulling back so he could look at him clearly for his requests, “actually, I was wondering if it was alright if I showed you  _ my  _ appreciation tonight?” He asked, using the same syntax as him for his question. 

Hubert didn’t look as taken aback as he did the first time the proposition of this role reversal was brought up, but he still blinked at him as a faint stain of pink dusted his cheeks. He did enjoy his time even if he did prefer taking the lead, but sometimes it was okay to give up the reins. He would just have to remember to keep better composure this time around since he didn’t want two moments of embarrassment in one day. “Sounds like I am in your care this night.”

Ferdinand beamed a smile at that, quickly moving forward again to plant a kiss on his lips. Hubert thought this was the start of their fun, body relaxing as he started to shift to get into position, but the kiss ended only a few moments later. Hubert opened his eyes to see his boyfriend still sending a too bright smile his way. “Then if I may, I have another request.”

“Which is...?” Hubert did raise a brow at that. Experimenting in their sex life was still a thing they haven’t really brushed too much upon. The closest thing would have to be when Hubert tied Ferdinand’s wrists to the bed posts one night. He wondered if he was going to pull the same trick on him.

“A change in location.”

“We are  _ not _ -!”

“No, still in the bedroom you absolute fool.” Ferdinand chortled at the mere thought. If they refrained from simply being too close in public there was no way he was going to jump to something like that. He saw Hubert visibly relaxed beside him and couldn’t help but laugh again. “What do you think of me?”

“You tend to be full of surprises at the oddest of times.” It was how they got together- a surprise kiss from Ferdinand when they were in the middle of a more heated argument than usual. 

“I would never.” He waved off, now feeling a little more confident of his request. “I was thinking, actually, right over there.” Hubert turned his head to follow where he was pointing, seeing nothing but the ground, the wall, and a full body mirror. He turned back to face Ferdinand, not finding the space to speak as he beat him to it. “Your expressions are lovely; we should see them together.” 

“A man does not normally get off to his own face of pleasure.” He sure didn’t see the appeal of his own, but then again he liked watching pompous little nobles crumble and tremble to his touch. The bright smile faltered at that.

“Do you... not want to...?”

He didn’t want him to lose his smile, no. He watched his lips turn more and more downwards before deciding he could not handle that saddened gaze. “Very well… I will do this for you. Where do you want me?” 

In an instant his smile was back. “Do not worry! I will make sure you feel nothing but pleasure to where the mirror would be nonexistent!” He was moving up from his spot on the bed, reaching out to lead Hubert by the hand for the short walk over.

“Yes, yes, that is swell now please do not shout that.” They had neighbors, possibly if they were in their quarters as well. He took the hand offered to him, standing up from his spot to be guided in front of the mirror. He wondered if it would be better to start this on the bed, but he kept his qualms to himself and allowed Ferdinand to take the lead. They stood in front of the mirror, another kiss pressed to his lips and now Hubert knew that they were actually starting. 

This kiss lasted longer this time as Ferdinand moved to remove Hubert’s gloves, letting them fall to the floor. With his hands now free the mage moved to press them to his boyfriend’s chest, dragging his fingers over the buttons so he could be undressed. 

Gradually clothes started to litter the floor around them, Ferdinand slowly bringing them to the floor once they were both completely nude. Hubert forgot about the mirror at some point, finding more interest and sucking a bruise on the cavalier’s neck with his nails clawing marks of red down his chest, said man tilting his head to the side for easier reach as his hands slipped down to grab a hold of his ass. Then again, it was very easy to forget about the mirror when he was currently facing away from it. He had shifted to be in Ferdinand’s lap, heavy, hard cocks pressed together between them. Hubert would have been perfectly content here, but they needed to get some lube.

He pulled back from the mark he left, admiring it for a brief moment before looking at gold tinted eyes. “How do you want me?” He supposed he should get into position as Ferdinand got what they needed. 

“Facing the mirror on your knees if you will.” Ferdinand easily responded, unable to help himself and pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. When he pulled back he reached out to try and push a majority of the fringe covering half of his face behind his ear. A few pieces remains stubborn and fell back to its usual spot, but he got to see more of Hubert’s face which was what he wanted. “And make sure this stays out of the way.” If it came to it he would pull it back and hold onto it just so he could still see everything. “You should get a haircut.” He stayed without really thinking. “You would look so handsome with a shorter, clean cut.” Anything, really, to see more of his sharp features.

“And you would look divine with a flowing mane. Something I could run my hand through and press a kiss against.” He mused as he moved out of his lap so he could get up. As soon as he had the space, Ferdinand stood, heading to his bedside dresser to get what was needed. 

“I'll humor it if you do.” He never imagined himself with longer hair, not that he cared more about it than he should by making sure he looked prim and proper, but a lot of nobles did have flowing locks. He'll think about it when he had a moment of bored downtime. 

Hubert moved to do as asked, finally facing the mirror and shifting a bit. He stayed on his knees, legs spread for his hands to rest on the ground between them. He purposely kept his eyes away from his face, instead focusing on his body instead. He had a few marks of his own from where Ferdinand’s teeth scraped against him, mostly littering his upper body with the lowest being from a harsh bite to the left of a nipple. His cock stayed erect between his legs, the head glistened with precome Ferdinand smeared earlier. When the other was behind him he finally spared a quick glance up at his face, finding himself flushed with thoroughly kissed lips that were slightly parted. He’ll keep himself this composed. As asked from earlier he moved some more hair out of his face that shifted from its hold. 

Ferdinand settled behind him, vial placed down by his own knee as he warmed the lube on his fingers. When it was ready, he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the nape of Hubert’s neck before resting his head against his shoulder. “Are you ready, my moon?” He asked, marked chest pressed against his back. 

“Yes, my sunlight.” Hubert said in an exhale, relaxing to ready himself for the intrusion. Dry fingers were placed on one of his hips, thumb reaching out to pull a cheek aside. A slick finger then pressed against his entrance, a small sigh leaving him as he got used to its presence circling about his rim. When the finger pressed in he closed his eyes, tilting his chin forward as another breath left him. It moved slowly, dragging over his walls and working him open. He dipped his head as the finger was pulled out only to press back, but the hand on his hip was removed and placed under his jaw. 

“Do not obstruct your face.” Ferdinand asked, keeping his hand there for a few moments longer before needing to move his hair away once again. A slightly harsher pant left him at that, eyes still reminding closed, but he did as asked and kept his head leveled. 

The finger continued working him open alone until it was joined by another, the two curling and prodding so he could be relaxed enough for something bigger. His other hand went down to his cock, stroking him in rhythm with his fingers. Hubert’s breathing had picked up, his lips parted a little more to take in more gaps of air. His brows were pressed together, blush now having more red in it than pink. Ferdinand could feel himself leaking with excitement, knowing that soon he would be able to see the expression he’s been thinking about for so long. It was a shame his fingers weren't long enough to see it now. 

He removed his fingers, making sure any excess lube stayed about his rim before he grabbed the vial again, pouring more slick so he could prepare his own cock. He took ahold of the base of his length, pressing it to his hole as he leaned pressed his chest against his back again. He placed his at his neck, his hold weak, but present enough right under Hubert’s jaw to where he couldn't tilt his head down again. Ferdinand pressed a kiss to his ear, feeling him nod his head above his hand to press inside. 

When the head of his cock slipped inside Hubert opened his eyes, a harsh breath leaving him. He licked his bottom lip to stop his tongue from falling out of his mouth entirely before pressing his lips together in a thin line. He caught sight of Ferdinand looking at him intently and he soon closed his eyes and opened his mouth for air again as more was pressed into him. 

A few more kisses were pressed to his ear once Ferdinand’s hips were fully flushed against him, still watching his face and pushing hair out of the way as he waited for him to adjust to the feeling of being full. The few seconds felt like minutes until he felt Hubert press back, the silent permission to move. 

Ferdinand wasted no time pulling his hips back before sliding back in. He kept his movements slow, methodical with a few small changes to find what he was looking for. He kept a hold on neck, the other on his hip as Hubert was able to match his pace. He was still far too reserved for Ferdinand’s liking. 

A few more thrusts and purchase was finally found, the proof being Hubert showing off clenched teeth when his lips pulled back, eyes opening the look up unseeing. He tightened around Ferdinand’s cock, trying to turn his head away and gain composure once more, but his prostate was pressed with a more urgent thrust and his attempt faltered. 

Ferdinand picked up his movements once he found what he was looking for. Hand staying on his hip as he could feel the strength in Hubert’s arms start to falter. He moved to allow him to fall to his elbows, hand around his throat moving too. The change of position caused his hair to move in the way again and he was tired of relying on just Hubert’s ear to keep it out of the way. He threaded his fingers through his bangs, making sure he has the majority of the hairs in hand before holding the locks above his head. He should of done this to begin with to get a look at that expression. 

Tears pricked at the corners, his darkened mint eyes crossed as they stayed rolled up. His deep red blush crossed the bridge of his nose and connected his stained cheeks as his mouth opened as wide as he could to let his tongue roll out. He was gasping in breaths of air and letting out broken moans that passed through a few strings of saliva that connected from his top lip to his dripping tongue. Sweat beaded down his high cheekbones to his jaw as with each thrust he was pushed close enough to the mirror for the reflection to fog, but he would always push his hips right back on the cock inside him to take in more. He's forgotten completely about keeping his composure, too busy wishing for more intoxicating pleasure. 

No words minus the slight resemblance of his name could be heard out of Hubert’s punched out moans, but Ferdinand wished there was some warning that he was close since he was too. Feeling the tightness around his cock, the movements perfectly in sync with his owns, and watching him crumble and tremble made his orgasm fast approaching. This position was a mistake, he wanted to paint Hubert’s face in white. The hand he had on hips moved to his cock to once more match the pace they were going at. Thankfully, it was enough. 

Hubert pushed a hand forward, accidentally moving the mirror as he supported himself to arch his back, seed hitting the floor for a messy clean up to be taken care of later. He collapsed with his chest falling into his own spill, swaying hips only staying up with Ferdinand’s support. His eyes remained crossed, mouth still wide open and sucked in breaths of air. He tried to tighten more around Ferdinand, but the cavalier had already pulled out. 

With his hands out of his hair and off his cock he moved Hubert to his back, deciding he was going to bring his second fantasy into reality as he settled himself over his lover’s hips. He barely wrapped his fingers around his own length until his orgasm hit him hard. Sperm tainted up his chest and neck with white, not nearly enough reaching his face as he imagined. All Hubert did in response was lazily move a weak hand up, having only the faint memory of the command to keep his hair out of the way. 

It was then Ferdinand knew instantly that this was no doubt the best expression Hubert would ever wear. 

As of now.

  
  
  



	6. Domination

**Day 6: Domination **

Tags: Domination, Rough sex, Pre-time skip, Gags, Restraints, Choking, Double Penetration, Continuation of Prompt 5

With a hum of thought Hubert stared down at his work of art, one hand on his own cheek as he tilted his head to the side. He's been thinking of doing this for some time now, but finally it was able to come into fruition. Ferdinand had his fun when he was settled in front of a mirror, making Hubert morph his face in ways he embarrassingly didn’t want to know he could; it was about time he had his fun in return too.

His sharp mint gaze was admiring despite the situation he was in, staring down lovingly at Ferdinand where he laid on the bed. A marred hand hidden by clean white cotton reached out, knuckles wiping away a tear that trickled down the cavalier’s face and soaking into the fabric. A muffled cough was forced out of him and that made the sly grin Hubert had on his lips twist at the corners a little more.

“You look quiet ethereal, my beloved.” Hubert mused, moving his hand to adjust the strip of fabric covering Ferdinand’s mouth, fixing it in a minute detail to make sure everything laid perfectly in place. “But I assume you know that already, correct?”

Ferdinand nodded his head, eyes closed as he tried to suck in more air around the gag in his mouth. His eyes weren’t closed for long as they soon shot open, staring up at the headboard as the pressure of rope at the back of his neck pushed his throat forward. The strain stayed as Hubert leaned forward from where he sat between his legs, gaze far less loving and now much more menacing. “I asked you a question,” he started out in a tut, “where is your response?”

Ferdinand wasn’t sure what he was trying to say, the words a mess as his tongue dampened the gag again, but it satisfied Hubert as he let his neck rest against the pillows. His hand still stayed on the rope, passing over the knot that kept his hands together -tied at the wrist and forced to stay close to his collarbone- to another piece of cable wrapped tightly around his left thigh right above the knees, the right thigh dressed the same, that was also connected to the twine collar adorning his neck.

“Absolutely divine.” He added, sounding distracted as he found more interest in his thighs. He brought both of his hands up after that, hooking them right under his knees above the rope as his chin tilted up. The way he stared down at him made a tremble travel the length Ferdinand’s spine. He was planning something, he could tell in that stare, and all he knew to do in response was to suck in as deep a breath as possible. 

He wondered before all this went down when most of the things Hubert wanted to do were listed if they should have a safe word just in case it got too intense, and the response he remembers so vividly made him tremble then too.

_Do you really think you will be able to talk?_

Hubert pushed his legs forward, spreading them as far as the rope would allow and made it tighten around his neck. A choked noise was hidden behind the cloth as he was stared down by a forever piercing gaze, it stabbing deeper into his core as the rope burned into his neck. The cold gaze above him was petrifying in a way that made his hardened cock leak onto his bare stomach. He was getting closer, only a few spare inches between their noses as Hubert pushed for his knees to be closer the mattress. Ferdinand wasn’t sure if it was the closeness or his breath becoming more and more strained, but this expression he couldn’t read. It was almost emotionless outside of the faint wide eyed curiosity, taking pleasure in the power he had over him with that ever so lingering twisted grin, enjoying the fact he was controlling his lack of breath.

Enjoying it a little too much.

The petrifying feeling slowly crept into genuine fear for his own well being. They didn’t talk about choking specifically when Hubert requested every thing he had in mind, and even though he didn’t mind at first since he figured it would come with this streak of dominance he wished to show, this was pushing his limits. He’s known for a while now it was pointless to speak with the gag, but he couldn’t even feel the vibrations in his throat of attempted speech. He tried to look up at Hubert, his gaze blurred by tears and a fuzz of black at the edges of his visions. 

And just like that, the pressure was gone, Hubert letting his thighs go and turning him onto his side so he could truly lay weightless on the bed. The lingering burn on and in his throat remained, but he could breathe once more which was a blessing he happily sucked in. Hubert said nothing, only leaning forward to wipe away his tears once more while pressing an innocent kiss onto his temple. A silent apology for pushing him a little farther than he intended to.

The dark mage waited for him to relax, waiting for him to not feel so shaken under his hand that soothed slow circles on his ribs. He will sheepishly admit, he did get a little carried away there as he watched Ferdinand become more desperate. The look made his pants a little too tight, but for now he had no interest in himself. His fingers flitted back up to his face, planning on removing the gag for a proper check up, but as soon as Ferdinand felt the gloved hand dip under the fabric he pulled his head away to prevent it.

Back in the roles they were to assume, Hubert was quick to figure out, causing him to instead adjust his hand to lovingly pet Ferdinand by running his fingers through his hair, “Are you feeling better now, my sunlight?’ Hubert cooed, getting muffled nonsense in return. “My apologies for pushing you so far; seeing you in such a terrifying state did something horrible to me.”

His hand slipped under his chin, taking a hold of his jaw for darkened gold eyes to meet neon. “I do believe I love seeing you struggle and suffer.” Hubert started, making him tilt his head slowly every which way to see irritated skin creep up behind the twine. “Would someone not find that concerning? You should not be encouraging this behavior in such ways.” He leaned down, licking at the reddened skin at his neck he could see and getting a taste of sweat and cable as well. He licked his lips when he pulled back, holding his lover’s chin ever so sweetly between his thumb and index finger. 

“Such a shame you cannot say when it is too much. It is about time you do finally shut up for once.” Hubert could see him take slight offense to that with his his brows merged down in anger, but all he got in response was wicked amusement in the form of a sly smile. 

“My, my~,” He let go of his chin, following the contour of his body before stopping soon after at his chest, “this is a hidden joy I did not expect.” 

Hubert adjusted him to where he was on his back again, staring down at him. The look he gave causes Ferdinand to have some awfully mixed feelings. 

“You have been getting stronger as of late.” Hubert continued the idle conversation with himself, cupping handfuls of muscle to push them together to create a small valley of chest. He wondered, vaguely, if he continued the lessons the professor put forth if it would be a deep enough valley to slide his dick between. He hummed at the thought, deciding to keep the idea for a later date and instead continued where he was going with his original idea. “And yet you can be reduced to a weak mess with nothing but restraints. This should of happened a long time ago.”

Ferdinand kept the wrinkle between his brows, wondering where he thought all this power was coming from when it was nothing like this outside of the sexual side of their relationship. Even so he still leaned up into the heavy touch on his chest. He coughed out another word from behind the gag, this time sounding only slightly more clear. 

“Mirror?” Hubert asked with a small tilt of his head, pulling his hands apart for his thumb to lightly drag across his hardened nipples. When he saw Ferdinand nod that he heard him right he continued. “You sure did have your fun watching me become a debauched slut on your cock.” He purposely dragged out the word _slut_, letting his mouth fall open in the same way it did during that time, a drop of saliva trailing down to land on his abdomen. “You surprised me by how sudden you asked to do that, and how can take control so well.” He then praised, thumbing the spittle and sliding his gloved finger down into the start of the hair above his ignored erection. 

Ferdinand arched into the touch, hoping it was about time his cock got some form of attention, but all he got was a small noise for realization from Hubert before his hand was gone again. “That does remind me; I have a surprise for you as well.” The mage got up from the bed, leaving him to shift in impatience as he got what he could see was the lube from the bedside table along with something else he couldn't identify. 

The lube was placed down by Hubert’s knees once he was back on the bed, leering over him with just enough space between them to show off the little surprise. It took a moment for Ferdinand’s eyes to focus on the beads, what material they were made of he couldn't decipher quiet yet. By a ring they gently swung from one of Hubert’s fingers before he turned his hand for it to rest in his palms. 

“That merchant sells the oddest things.” He hummed, looking over the anal beads once more before sparing a glance up at his lover. “She asked to join us, you know. Does that sound appealing to you? Being fucked by me as your mouth works open a strange woman?”

The small glare between Ferdinand’s brows was back as he shook his head, some sort of complaint muffled beyond understanding. Hubert gave another tut, the toy joining the lube by his side so he could free his hands. “How bold of you to say no to a demand like that. You must think you still have some power here.” 

Before he could even think of what he would do to try and make him submit more a hand sharply came in contact with his cheek, the fabric of the glove and the cloth gag hardly lessening the blow. It wasn’t enough to make his head ache and his vision waiver, but it was enough for the sting on his face to linger and make him flinch whenever that hand was back to gently stroke the abused skin.

“How foolish of you,” Hubert started softly as if it was some sort of apology, “but I don't think I could stand the thought of you pleasuring someone else.” A thumb came to gently wipe away a tear clinging to his lashes. “Allow me to apologize for acting so rash.”

The hands were pulled away, one going up to Hubert’s face to bite at one of the glove’s fingers to pull it off. The other hand got the same treatment and they were soon forgotten in favor of grabbing the lube once more. He poured some on his fingers, only spreading it enough to make sure they were properly coated before pressing two against Ferdinand’s rim. He jumped at the cold slick, startled cry hidden in the cloth at the intrusion. The two fingers wetted his hole, preparing the rim with what was to come before pressing inside. 

Ferdinand moan was stifled as he winced at the feeling of two fingers entering at once, hips shifting as his back arched into the touch. Hubert’s other hand stayed on his hip, the hold loose to let him squirm as freely as he wished while rubbing tender circles into his prominent hip bone. He murmured sweet nothings that Ferdinand barely heard over his own labored breathing, only able to really catch onto adoring pet names such as _my sunlight, my dearest, my everything_. 

The fingers inside him worked steadily, curling to stretch him as far as he could. When he pulled out, Ferdinand knew he wasn’t as properly stretched as he normally would be, but sometime told him that Hubert wanted him to feel that lingering sting with how this night has gone. He didn’t bother cleaning off his hand as he brought his fingers to the latch of his pants, pulling them apart and moving his small cloth to free his own hardened cock. He wrapped his fingers around the length, slowly dragging his hand up and down to give himself some much needed attention.

“You should feel proud of what you do to me.” He commented, half-lidded gaze down at his glistening head as he swiped away some of the pre-come. “I am almost embarrassed by how much I am leaking without the slightest of touch before now.” Mint eyes shifted back up towards Ferdinand, watching him try to move his hands in the restraints as the gag was slightly pushed forward before falling back in place. Hubert couldn’t help but smirk. “As much as I would love to remove your gag and fill your mouth with my cock, your ass is far too greedy to leave hungry for much longer.”

Hubert pulled his hand away from himself after that, finding the lube again since no matter how aggressive he was being with Ferdinand that was something he would not skip over. He warmed the slick on his fingers before coating himself properly. Having the rope hold his knees to his chest made this so much easier on him as he lined himself up, other hand still holding him in place by the hip. He could definitely make out his name behind the gag when he pushed himself in all the way in to the base of his cock.

Ferdinand kept his head back, breathing heavy as he tried to blink away the tears staining the corners of his eyes. His cheek still mildly stung, but it was nothing in comparison to the feeling of being forced opened when he wasn’t completely loosened. The pain that came with the feeling was more welcomed than he wanted to admit as he was immediately trying to push back onto Hubert to get him to move. He’s been hard for far too long now and was becoming desperate for movement.

Hubert picked up on the needy behavior immediately and kept a hold of his hips, starting up an abrasive pace to fuck him open. He knew he could shout his pleasure louder and be more comprehensive around the gag- he wanted to hear it again. The room was mostly filled with the muffled cries of Ferdinand punctuated by the subtle grunts from Hubert, but the dark mage wanted more. He wanted screams and tears to trickle down those beautifully flushed cheeks so fast he couldn’t keep up wiping them away. He knew how, especially since it seemed like Ferdinand was too lost in pleasure to remember the surprise he was showing off earlier.

With one hand off of his hips he picked up the anal beads once more, deciding the lube that he previously spread about his entrance with his erection would be enough to stuff the toy in as well. He was smirking at the thought of seeing his abused rim reddened from being stretched to its limit. Absolutely wicked.

Ferdinand’s moan shook as he felt something foreign press against the start of his hole as Hubert’s cock slowed down, unable to properly see what it was. He looked up at Hubert to get some sort of hint only to freeze when he saw the expression he was wearing.

The whine that left him felt foreign to his own ears as the first bead was pressed inside him, body now shaking as the stretch became borderline uncomfortable. His tossed his head to the side, accidentally cutting off his breath as he pulled at his hands. He moved to grip at the rope as he tried to still himself, but he was proven unsuccessful right away as the second bead was pressed in.

With each bead Hubert made sure to thrust his hips forth in a quick, sudden movement, making sure he felt being pushed to his limit everywhere. The way Ferdinand struggled against his restraints, rubbing his own skin raw with need was making his cock twitch from where it invaded inside of him. With each bead he pushed in with fingers and himself, he added a little praise. His Ferdinand deserved it after all, he was downright amazing for being able to take so much at once.

The last bead on the toy was pushed in with a thrust, the feeling of being absolutely stuffed full being too much for Ferdinand as his climax was suddenly punched out of him, toes curled and head back as he painted himself in his own release. His eyes stared up at the ceiling unseeing, mind unable to process.

Therefore he was unaware of the Cheshire like smile Hubert wore; unaware of what he was planning next for him in such a thoroughly debauched state.


	7. Medical Play

**Day 7: Medical play**

Tags: Medical play, Fuck Buddies, Sexting, Cosplay, Modern AU, Post-time skip age/looks

Hospitals were interesting to Hubert. 

They were so pristine, filled with nothing but white walls and forced cleanliness. His fascination strayed away from the actual purpose of hospitals to something else: The people running it. Nurses were fascinating, the way they moved quick to help people while getting nothing in return. That wasn't so fair to them. He did not see the flaw in this thinking. 

He knew his views were twisted as he grew older, becoming a teen and a young adult soon after. His view on hospitals changed more, turning into what he's grown to know as being a fetish. Soon the typical nurse outfits were just part of that job which, oddly, didn't appeal to him at all as a career choice. He found interest in the more stylized outfits, the one found porn and the like. He wanted to be one to dirty those uniforms and pull them apart before having his fun. 

Nurses were interesting to Hubert. 

He was good about keeping this kink to himself and only really stated it to his partner when he got to that in the relationship, but the problem was he struggled to form relationships to begin with. People found him hard to get along with since they thought he was always glaring and staring people down, but that's just because his eyes weren't that good and he hasn't had time to get an eye exam being a busy college student. He was horrible and expressing emotions and most partners wanted to talk to more than a brick wall. He was trying his best. 

As disappointing as that was in high school he was hardly affected by it now with college taking over his life. There were still occasional moments that when he had a night to himself he would find a video of a nurse online to play with, but he stopped actively looking for one in real life. 

Maybe that was for the best as doing so led to his nurse to fall perfectly into his lap. 

It was in his government class, a requirement for all students for some reason, that led him to meeting up with his nurse. Part of the participation grade was discussions, so, wanting a good grade as most do, Hubert took part and shared his thoughts on what was being told and the professor always nodded along and branched off. However there was always this other student who had to have a different position and it always lead to an argument. 

He didn't know much about the student named Ferdinand von Aegir in his class since Hubert did keep to himself for the most part, but he's slowly learning more about him in the worst way possible. He was argumentative as can be, and even though he didn't mind at first since people were naturally allowed to have a different opinion, it was starting to sound like he was having a different view just to spite him and argue. Sometimes he wouldn't even try to start a dispute, but he would say something that Ferdinand would give a counter too and soon he was encouraged to defend his reason. 

The professor absolutely  _ loved  _ the back and forth and would sometimes completely forgot the lesson planned just to watch them squabble. They said how their other classes are so quiet and dull that this really was a welcomed change. They always sat back with a smile, occasional interjecting when they remembered they should lead the lesson on a certain track before watching the battle. Since this debate counted as the other student’s grades too, most simply watched as well before the professor decided to play nice and let someone else speak. 

It was getting worse and worse before it got better. After class Hubert would leave and head to his next lesson, but for some reason Ferdinand started to join him by meeting up with him uninvited. Hubert managed to keep his annoyance to himself at first, knowing to keep the arguments from the class out of his real life since he thought he was just doing it for the grade as well, but alas, he was just as annoying in reality too. 

The bickering came out in the halls and even got to the point where one other professor had to pop her head out of her classroom to ask if everything was alright, most likely thinking the worst and wanting to stop a fight. Because of that and because Ferdinand wasn't done stating his mind to him, he pulled him elsewhere. 

And somehow that lead to a heated kiss in a small, often forgotten computer room, Ferdinand was pushed over a printer with Hubert between his thighs. Their clothing because mused with Ferdinand’s pants and briefs resting low on his hips for the base of his cock to show and Hubert’s shirt unbuttoned to show a red and bitten nipple before they realized what they were doing and where they were. If one of them didn't accidentally start up the printer, it coming to life with a loud beep before starting to work, who knows how far they would have gone. 

It was awkward getting re-dressed for the public, the printer humming and doing its job somehow making it all worse. Hubert kept his gaze away when he started to button his shirt again, ignoring the fact how sensitive his chest felt and how he could feel the lingering touch of Ferdinand’s hands. He's already skipped the beginning of his next lesson, but now he was wondering if he should just go back home. 

He didn't see what Ferdinand was doing even when he heard him shuffling about. All Hubert did was take another step back so he could give him room to bolt if he pleased. He wouldn't blame him if he did, but he didn't just yet. Instead a paper was shoved against his chest, no eye contact made as he waited for Hubert to have a hold of it and then leaving quickly. Alone in the lab, he pulled the paper away from himself to see what was accidentally printed, but that meant absolutely nothing to him in comparison to the number scribbled down with a note to continue where they left off. 

From there, the habit of arguing in class became so much more since afterwards, and after all their other lessons were done, they would meet up to have unashamed, unabashed sex to fuck out all the heat their bickering held. It was nothing more than physical, always a quick romp with harsh kisses and nothing more. It was always at Ferdinand’s place being that he has a dorm on campus and was therefore closer, and Hubert would never stay for more than two hours since that's when his roommate would come back. He's seen him in pictures, but he was always out before he got to see him in person. He was okay with this way of life, they were just fuck buddies- he didn't have to make friends with his roommate and didn't have to meet him to begin with. 

However, a month and a half in it was getting to the point where he was wanting more even though he enjoyed the sex. Doing the same thing, just different positions and different roles wasn't enough for him any more. After all, Hubert did always like nurses. 

He started shopping without even realizing, looking to see which options would appeal to him and come in sizes that would fit Ferdinand. He had such a broad chest and a slim waist, and that was ignoring the fact he was a man and didn't have a feminine build. There was also the price to think about. He was close to buying one that ticked all those check marks before he remembered he should ask what his measurements actually were- and most importantly if he was down to do this to begin with.

Hubert opened up their chat, taking a quick glance over their past messages. They were all mostly brief, all about if the other was up for a quickie that day or asking to try something new. It wasn't the first time they experimented, but it was the first time asking for some sort of outfit, much less cross-play. There were also a few nudes in there that distracted Hubert from his question, his own he sent in return ignored. 

Remembering why he's opened the messages up again he shook his head to rid himself of the distractions. He pulled up the keyboard and stared at it, wondering the best way to word the question. He looked back over the texts again, looking at the way Ferdinand worded his question of being blindfolded, using that little egg vibrator, -it was usually the other student asking- and a list of other things. It looked like he asked them so easily, but it wasn't like he knew the effort it took. 

He decided to go back to the shop page and took a screen grab of the outfit, moving back to the messages to make a text around it. He decided to be blunt and to the point, sending the picture of the skimpy nurse uniform and asking if he would be okay with wearing it. Not demanding, just a simple question as if he was talking about what to eat that day. 

A response came about a half hour later, Ferdinand’s texts always having more emotion. He agreed excitedly and asked where to buy it so he could get it right away, but waiting for his response anxiously Hubert answered easily to not worry about it, he'll have it covered, and to send his measurements. Ferdinand sounded a lot more tickled that he bought it from him based on the emoji filled text he got in response along with his measurements. Hubert was kind enough to send a quick thanks and thought to leave it at that, but he was told to hold on. He was confused at first, but he didn't question it. Hubert was left staring at the three dots showing that he was typing in wonder of what he would get to see. 

He was about to just go buy it anyways, but that was when he got a couple of pictures of Ferdinand’s naked form, one hand holding the phone between his legs while the other hand three fingers slipped inside of him. His hardened cock had a neat, black bow tied around its reddened head. He managed to pull his eyes away from that beautiful cock, instead dragging up his gaze to his chest where he pushed the muscle together with his arms. His eyes couldn't be seen, but at the top he could see a pink tongue dragging across his bottom lip. He would have stared at the picture long enough to enjoy a private moment, but he caught sight of the next picture.

The next one he seemed to have found something to prop his phone up against as both of his hands were free. He was on his knees, torso against the bed with his ass now facing the camera. His fingers were pulled out and instead holding the base of a toy, resting halfway inside with the other half inside shining in the light from lube. He was looking far more cheeky now with the little smile and peace sign he held up by his face from where he curved his back to peak over his shoulder.  _ I had a little fun since we couldn't meet up. You don't mind right? Sorry to leave you so lonely :( _

Hubert was not sure how to respond to that minus how he was going to move out of the living room of his shared apartment to his own room, but before he got too lost in staring he went back to the web page to quickly by the costume. With a moment of insight, he decided to send the confirmation email and that it should arrive in a few days.  _ This needs to get here sooner so I can fuck you numb.  _

The next text from Ferdinand took longer to arrive, the reason being it was a video. It was another change in position, this one closer to the first picture with fingers being replaced by the same toy from before. Hubert made sure the door was locked, just in case, before making his way to the bed to undo his pants. Once settled he pressed play on the video, immediately hearing the desperate mewls from Ferdinand as he worked the toy slowly in and out of his hole. He gave the toy a twist, back arching against the headboard as a hand dragged down from his chest or take a delicate hold on one of the ribbon’s ends. 

“ _ Hubie, _ ” Ferdinand whined, moving the toy quicker,  _ “I want to come.”  _ His breath picked up with each exhale holding a moan. The video ended all too soon and Hubert finally caught sight of the text that came with it.  _ Can I remove the bow? Please? _

Hubert didn't bother answering that and instead pressed the button to call him. 

~!~

The package arrived right on time and thankfully could fit subtly in his bag. His classes felt longer today than they ever did, but because of that their government class was a lot more interesting. The professor even had to cool the argument down when it got a little too intense, but they missed the little smug smirks the two students shared with each other as they turned to continue with the lesson. 

Hubert’s schedule ended with a lesson period after Ferdinand’s last one so he headed over when he was finished for the day. He made his way over as soon as he could, giving the door a quick knock when he arrived. It opened up to the dazzling smile that belongs to no other than Ferdinand who moved to properly let him in. 

“You sure took your time.” Ferdinand couldn't help but jab as he closed the door, making sure it was locked to give them the privacy they needed. 

“My last class got out late.” He said in his defense, a small frown on his face as he remembered his silent frustration of watching the clock tick past and the professor told them to stay seated because it was “important.” It was not and he could of been here and seeing Ferdinand as his lovely nurse a long time ago. 

“And you stayed like a good little student.” Ferdinand cooed sweetly as he pushed himself up on his toes to press a kiss to his lips, one that Hubert returned and allowed it to remove the frown from his face. Lately they've shared this sort of  _ welcome home  _ kiss whenever he came over. He wasn't sure when the couple like habit started. He wasn't sure if he should say something in case it stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted such a tender act of affection to stop to begin with. 

The kiss was innocent and they parted a few moments later, Ferdinand looking to not have the same thoughts and questions about it that Hubert had and instead looked down at the bag. “Alright, where is it?”

Remembering they were here to fuck and not act like lovers Hubert adjusted his bag to unzip it. “I haven't taken it out yet so I don’t know if there's anything wrong.” The biggest problem he could see would be the fit, always a problem ordering overseas seeming to run on the small side, but it wasn't like he could wear it himself to find out. The package was handed over. 

“I'm sure it'll be fine.” He waved off as he looked it over. There didn't seem to be any damage on the outside, but that didn't always account for the inside. “I can pay you back.”

“Don't worry about it. I've been waiting for this for too long.”

“Well now I shouldn't leave you waiting any longer. I'll go try it on; you know where to wait.”

“Don't take long.” With a gentle slap to his ass just hard enough to get it to bounce and earn a playful giggle, Hubert started to make his way to Ferdinand’s bed. He didn't bother getting undressed, part of his fantasy was having his sexy nurse do it for him, but he was polite enough to not put his shoes on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to stay cool and collected, but he couldn't help but get excited since his long term fantasy was finally coming true. 

He wondered if Ferdinand needed help sliding into the outfit. He didn't open it up, he didn't see what sort of latches or zippers it could have since the posting online only showed the front and the accessories. He really hoped he put those on as well- a nurse wasn't complete without the thigh high white stockings and the little hat. Nothing came to be worn under the skimpy dress though, leading that to be all up to Ferdinand. Hubert couldn't help but dream of lace. He could only imagine how he looked in the different colors. The white would look pristine and ready for him to ruin, the red would make his eyes pop and match the red accents of the costume, and black, well, that's self explanatory. 

“Hubie!” 

He had no idea when that nickname came into place, always said so sweetly like a lover’s affection. It conflicted with his thoughts about their relationship just like the kiss. 

“I'm all ready now so close your eyes!”

He didn't really want to, but he could do so for him. Hubert shuffled on the bed, keeping his arms to his sides as he leaned more against the headboard. He closed his eyes as asked. 

As soon as the bathroom door opened Hubert’s mouth went dry; he could hear the sound of heels clicking against the tile as Ferdinand leisurely strolled over. He knew the costume did not come with other shoes- he must of picked them himself. He couldn't help but bite the corner of his lip, wondering if they were kitten heels or stilettos, but he still kept his eyes closed as asked. Still, he couldn’t help feeling a little bit blessed that he would take his fetish and go farther with it. The clicks came closer and he felt the bed dip with new weight. He could hear Ferdinand adjust some fabric before he was finally given the okay to look. 

He opens his eyes to see that little hat (what was it called? He couldn't bother to think of any proper term) resting atop golden waves pulled up into a high ponytail. Mint eyes trailed down to the deep cut the dress had, showing that he wasn't wearing a lacy bra, but Hubert could hardly find it as a problem as the costume pushed into his cleavage beautifully; one arm was held under his chest to draw more attention to it. The three buttons that kept the outfit together strained on the build of a muscular man, but somehow seeing that made it all the more appealing. The slit of the skirt was higher than he imagined, now riding to show his hip bones as he kneeled on the bed. There he could see the tale tell like of white strap of underwear.  _ So he is wearing panties.  _ He thought. It was a beautiful addition. 

The stockings that came with the costume were cheap and do not cling to his thighs in the way he imagined, but he still appreciated the effort of wearing them on for him. 

“Are you my patient today, Mr. Vestra?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at him. He kept his hand under his chest, the other going on the bed to lean forward. This was absolute heaven. 

“I am. Will you be taking care of me, nurse?” Hubert returned with another question, watching his every move. 

“I will take wonderful care of you, I promise.” Ferdinand stated, that cheeky grin he sent in his sext back as he crawled closer. It was only then that he pulled his hand away from his chest to properly set forward, moving onto Hubert’s lap as he gently cupped his face to look over him. Hubert allowed him to tilt his head to the side, watching him observe before he closed his eyes when he noticed him leaning forward. A sigh left him at the languid lick to his neck. “You feel hot, maybe a fever?” He thought aloud, pulling away with a feigned worried look. 

“Very feverish.” Hubert agreed to his prognosis, unable to help himself and drag his fingers from his hip down to the start of the stockings. They felt horrible to the touch and could only imagine how they felt being worn. Part of him wanted to tell him to take them off to relieve him of any discomfort, but it looked like it wasn't bothering him too much. “Rather clammy too.” Not the best sex talk he's used on Ferdinand, but his nurse was leaving him mostly speechless. 

“Hmm,” Ferdinand hummed in thought over his symptoms. “Allow me to take your temperature.” He scooted backwards to be out of his lap, arm under his chest once more and Hubert was starting to wonder if it was more to it than making his chest more appealing. He didn't question it though, not having the time as a hand was placed on his hip. He brought his face down to Hubert’s pants zipper, letting out a soft sigh before he opened his mouth to take the zipper between his teeth and giving it a pull. Hubert had to bite his lip again to keep any noise to himself at such a small action of Ferdinand nosing the latch of his pants out of the way, seeming to refuse to use either of his hands. 

His briefs we taken at the hem between his teeth as well, his hand finally coming into play to help free his growing erection. With a tentative lick to his tip the “taking of temperature” started, Ferdinand going back to no longer using his hand and only using his tongue. He licked and kissed and nuzzled at his cock, making him hard with just his mouth alone. Hubert encouraged him with gentle sighs and breaths, wanting to reach out and gently pet his head, but not wanting to muse his hat and hairstyle. 

Ferdinand didn't seem to mind the lack of touch on him as he took Hubert into his mouth, sucking him down to the root as he hollowed his cheeks. His tongue lapped at the length as he pulled his lips back up, swirling around the head before he moved his head back down to take him to the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, moving up and down his cock steadily as he listened to Hubert’s hums of pleasure. He kept moving, feeling Hubert’s length throb against his lips in need before pulling back. 

“You’re absolutely sweltering.” He commented, small frown of fake worry of his patient's well being. “Tsk, tsk. Looks like we’ll have to operate.”

“What kind of operation?” It looks like Ferdinand wasn’t too sure how to sex talk in a medical play sort of situation either if he felt like a fever needed an operation. Maybe it didn’t matter.

And just like that the little play they had going on ended as Ferdinand’s smile turned more goofy and genuine. “Check this out; I’ve been practicing this ever since you bought this outfit.” He sat up straight on Hubert’s thighs, adjusting his arm under his chest with a little shimmy before moving it away. He leaned forward, a heavy-lidded, slutty pout on his lips as he leaned his chest forward. From there Hubert could see something poke out from between his pectorals, but he wasn’t sure what until a gloved hand reached down into the pocket of breast to pull out a small, thin, stainless steel wire. “This may sting…  _ a bit. _ ”

Hubert was too fascinated with the thought of him practicing something as small yet alluring as that to focus on the bar for the time being. He still was leaning forward, still showing off the valley of muscle that he was so tempted to cup and massage between his fingers, so much so that he didn’t resist the temptation. The touch was welcomed as Ferdinand leaned in, a hum of approval leaving him as he twirled the bar between his fingers. Hubert finally remember that it was pulled out between his divine pectorals.

He didn’t know what that was, but instead of asking that directly he decided to ask in a roundabout way to use as a context clue to figure it out. “Where does that go, nurse?” It looked too small to be pleasurable in his ass. 

“You’re urethra of course!”

Nurses were no longer interesting to Hubert. 


	8. A/B/O Dynamic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare authors note time: thank you all for the support so far! I know it's slow going, but I'm thankful you guys appreciate the stories ^-^  
I did not appreciate being called a coward because that's chicken little and I'm not chicken little and I am NOT a COWARD.  
So expect sounding in a future chapter eye emojis

**Day 8: A/B/O Dynamic**

Tags: A/B/O Dynamic, Established Relationship, Solo show, Intersex Ferdinand, Omega!Ferdinand, Alpha!Hubert, Scent Kink, Cucking(??? Day 8 and Idk how to tag anymore)

For how long they’ve been together he should of known how things were by now, yet it still ended up somehow being a surprise to him. He saw it all go down, impossible not to being that he was apart of it, and yet here he was, wondering how it all came to this when he reached his conclusion. 

Ferdinand managed to stop a sigh from escaping him as he looked over at his sleeping husband, glancing over his peaceful expression where his cheek pressed into the pillow. At some point throughout the night they moved away from where the cuddled against each other (was that why he woke up? He wasn’t too sure) and it gave him time at night to think over a few things that have been lingering at the back of his mind. He’s been married to Hubert for, what, about half a year now? And courting for even longer, but he thought he told him to ditch a bad habit he had. And yet it seemed like some habits are harder to break than he originally thought.

On their honeymoon they had sex. Of course they did, that’s what newlyweds  _ do  _ on their honeymoon. They enjoyed a week together where nothing in the world matters besides each other. It was then Hubert, in his ways as he was, marked him with the mating mark on the back of his neck before the week ended and they were back to work. That’s when he started to notice the habit.

Nothing happened when they got back from their little trip being that they needed to catch up on missed responsibilities. Understandable, really, and even though he wouldn’t have minded a quickie to ease some of the stress causing his shoulders to be tense, he didn’t find the energy to make any advances. Hubert didn’t either, and finding it not important since he didn’t have the stamina to begin with, he didn’t ask why he didn’t try to make a move. He never thought he would have to ask why he didn’t, but maybe he should have to get to the reason and stop the habit sooner. 

As soon as Ferdinand caught up with his work his heat came, putting them behind again, but -obviously- with a dominant alpha at the ready to take care of him work was the last thing on their mind. Once more it was a week of falling into each other’s arms with the only breaks being for sleeping, eating, and bathing. It was his first heat together as husbands and they clashed as if it was the first time in general. With how hot and rough they went at it, he was honestly so thankful he didn’t become with child. They did not have the time for a pup, especially one that they wouldn’t know was coming until he showed symptoms or missed his next heat. Maybe when they were ready for a family he would absolutely love one, but trepidation about wanting a child was not the reason his mind as currently racing at… what time of night was it? Not the point.

After that it was catch up once more, no time for each other besides simple kisses and morning cuddles that ended all too soon. It was then that he started to realize something was up. When it was one random night, his own workload rather light that day he tried to make an advance. He looked up at Hubert from where he laid in his arms, locking eyes with Hubert who for some reason was still awake as well at the time, lazy mint gaze watching him. Nothing was said as Ferdinand leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, starting out slow and sweet before pressing deeper. Hubert easily returned it, movements still languid as he pressed his tongue against his. They moved in tangent, no hurry as there was no need, and simply reveled in feeling each other’s physically confirmation of love. It was when Ferdinand reach out to press a hand to his chest to try and push him to lay on his back that Hubert finished the kiss, dragging his tongue across the roof of his mouth before pulling back. His voice was low and soft when he told him that they needed to sleep as he moved to prop his chin on top of his head to hold him a little closer. Ferdinand had no other choice but to agree. He slept, warm and at peace, the rest of that night.

He tried again a few nights later, a little more direct this time. He was fresh out of a bath and redressed, towel in his hair moving to dry it more before he caught sight of Hubert. He laid in bed, looking over a few papers he brought with him. Ferdinand pouted at that- he’s told him many times to not bring work to bed and yet there he was. It was a spontaneous idea, but he knew what would be a wonderful distraction to pull those papers away from him so he could focus on something more important. Him. 

Or so he thought.

He let the towel fall to his shoulders as he reached up to undo the top few buttons of his nightshirt, showing off his collarbone he knew Hubert liked to nip at. He made his way forward, starting at the end of the bed to crawl over Hubert’s body. The mage looked up as soon as he was over his hips, a sly smirk being pulled on his angular features. He was asked what he was doing which Ferdinand cheekily replied that he was distracting him. He thought he was successful when Hubert placed the papers down on the nightstand, arms moving to wrap around his neck, but then he promptly pulled them to lay on their sides. He chuckled into his hair before saying that he’ll sleep if it made him happy. Taken aback by how he did not read the mood he was trying to set, he ended up saying how that would please him without realizing the consequences. The consequence was no sex on a night he was looking forward to it. 

The third time he tried was a few more days later and it honestly made him a little upset. It was the shortest attempt to date. He was more direct this time, hand sliding down to hook on the hem of Hubert’s pants, looking up at him with a half lidded gaze as he licked his own bottom lip, but Hubert put a stop to that with a gentle hand on his wrist. He had the audacity to ask if he was alright and when Ferdinand answered with a weak yes he pulled him close to kiss his head and told him to take it easy. 

Him. 

Take it easy. 

When all he wanted at the moment was to be face fucked until he got lock jaw.

A sudden call from Edelgard pulled Hubert away from him after that. An odd thing he was thankful for since he didn't want to be around him at the moment unless he said something he would regret. 

The fourth attempt answered everything despite knowing the answer this whole time. Maybe he just didn’t want to admit it, but hearing it said to his face really put things into perspective. He was in Hubert’s lap, trying to pull him from work again from where they sat at Hubert’s desk. It was too late to worry about that nonsense anyway, especially when he was feeling so needy, but he must of thought wrong. He was gently pushed back from where he was pawing at Hubert’s ascot, trying to remove it to bite as his neck when the mage stopped him. He looked at him so concerned for his well being that it almost made him forget what was said to him. Almost. 

_ “Are you alright? Is your heat becoming irregular again? You have been acting off as of late and I am worried for your well being...”  _

What a caring husband.

What a useless mate. 

Ferdinand didn’t know what to say at that time. No, it wasn’t irregular again; he was feeling just fine outside of rather hot and bothered since he wanted his cock, but not the same wretched level of sickness he used to feel dealing with messed up heats. He was also feeling frustrated, both for being stopped and not getting dick yet again. It all clicked.

In this world of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, Hubert was a type known as a Traditional Alpha. He was raised in the beliefs that omegas were for children and passing down bloodlines. To only be fucked when in heat. Ferdinand was a Modern Omega. He was his own being outside his second sex and right now he wanted dick even though he wasn’t in heat. Things were complicated during the courting process, more so with Ferdinand’s late awakening and their old hatred towards each other, but now years down the line and getting to know more about each other, he thought he was successful teaching Hubert that some traditions were being forgotten for a reason. For how groomed Hubert was - still is in regards to the Emperor- he thought he was doing better in his views. Apparently not. Which was a shame since he was not getting a knot. Now he was more pissed. 

The mood ended abruptly after that, Ferdinand deciding that agreeing that he is feeling a little weird would be the easiest way to end his suffering. He was rewarded with a gentle smile and a kiss to his nose that was punctuated with the instruction to visit Linhardt tomorrow to see if the beta healer could help him in some way. He agreed to it, but there was no way he was going to do that.

Instead he planned something else.

His heat has become regulated now, has for a while, therefore giving him the exact window of time he had to execute what he wanted to do. He had time, but he was still going to act quick. To prove a point. 

A few weeks later his heat was coming up and he’s already secretly planned a lot for himself. It was quite hard being that all his preparations were in his and his husband’s shared bedroom, but as far as he knew Hubert hasn’t found anything that he’s been hiding. When it was a few days away, he did not hide the fact that he was hoarding a few of Hubert’s clothing. He nested, oddly enough, when his heat came, a habit that formed when Hubert first started helping him. At least it wasn’t problematic like Hubert’s traditional tendencies and the dark mage found it very endearing now that they were mates instead of troublesome like he did back then. He encouraged it, actually, with kisses to his temple as he told Ferdinand which shirts would be best to take as they smelled more like him. 

Back in the present the shirts were the only thing out of his planned preparations. He stopped looking at Hubert to look at them instead, turning on his side to run his fingers over the neat folds from where they rested on the bedside table. Tomorrow his heat would officially hit and he wondered which one he was going to wear first to be drowned in Hubert’s scent just how he liked. It would have to do since the real thing would not be helping him out this time around. It would be the first time in years he finally realized. This might be a little hard on him too, but he was going to do it anyway. He had a point to prove and a plan ready to be in full swing.

It was easier this time getting Hubert to leave in the morning, telling him to go get as much work as he could finished so he didn’t have that much to do once his heat was over. It didn’t help that he was clinging to him with subconscious need as he said this, but he still had his mind about him and sounded as convincing as he could to get him moving even if it did mean passing up a quick morning fuck. Hubert wouldn’t leave afterwards if they did, this he’s learned from experience, and he needed him out. Thankfully, after a kiss that lasted longer than it had any right to in order to be called innocent, Hubert walked out to start the days work. Ferdinand waited a few moments, making sure he was far away from the door before locking it. A chair was put under the handle for extra point proving reasons.

After locking the door he moved to pull off his pants, not needing them at all as they were merely in the way. He pulled off his shirt as well, having the mind about him to put them in a pin for a wash later before going back to the bedside table. He picked up one of Hubert’s shirts, immediately putting one on and not bothering to button it up. He stared down at the others, shifting in his spot as he pulled at the collar to bring it to his nose for a sniff. A content sigh left him, those other shirts will not do being folded up like that. He needed them around him too. Not long after his nest was formed, but he has to grab a few more things that he's hidden before he could be encompassed in that comfort on his bed. 

It didn't take long for him to lose the concept of time. How long has been alone? He didn't know. How long has he been thrusting down on a toy in desperate and wanton need to be filled? Unsure. When did he ruin one of Hubert’s shirts with excess slick? Can't be answered. The last one made him whine, his need for his alpha to filthily lick up his slick like he enjoyed making him all the more needy. He was quick to shake his head of such thoughts. No. Stay strong. Prove a point. 

Thoughts of Hubert punched his orgasm out of him in a surprised shout, the shirt that somehow slipped under him and soaking in slick being stained with another bodily fluid. Mind more clear now he wondered if there was any way to save it or if the multiple washes he would subject it to would be for naught. Worries for later. 

Subconsciously he kept grinding his greedy hole down on the toy, desperate for the fuller feeling of a knot. Maybe he was slowly getting thoughts of a family on his mind. That was something to talk about when communication was normal between then again; after his point was proven. At least after this heat he would think about it, and only then if they had the time. 

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up, not sure when he changed positions to watch the toy enter push past his slit to press not enough places inside him. This really was a poor excuse of a replacement for Hubert, but if all goes according to plan, he wouldn't have to buy another toy that would stretch him in all the ways he craved. A voice came after the knock. 

“Ferdinand? Are you decent, my sunlight?” Caring husband. Trying to make sure he was presentable before opening the door to the outside hallway. Useless mate.

Ferdinand’s smirk should not have been as twisted as it was. 

“Hubie.” He whined, hips moving with more urgency on the fake cock inside him. “My alpha.” The word did things go Hubert he knew, and making him suffer just like he did this past month was the whole point. “I want… I need… your knot inside me.” 

He heard the door shake, no doubt Hubert realizing it was locked. He had a key of his own and he hushed his too be quick breathing enough to hear the door click unlocked, yet it still stayed closed. Somehow his smirk grew when he heard and saw the door rattle again in an attempt to open, the chair doing its job of keeping it closed. 

“Ferdie?” That rare pet name to put him on his good side. It would not sway him today. “What is the meaning of this?” He sounded much more hasty as the door rattled in a quicker jingle. 

“Hubie, I-” he cut himself off with a moan, louder than he normally would as he rolled his hips. “I love you, but you are a fool.”

He couldn't believe he was still trying to open the door. He should just give up. “What are you talking about?”

“If you will not fuck me outside of my heat then what makes you think I should let you fuck me during it?”

The door stopped rattling after than and he hoped Hubert would sit and think over his past mistakes. He better, since as fun as this power was he would prefer enjoying his heats with his mate. Hubert was saying something beyond the door, what it could be he wasn't too sure, but he was far too distracted by his own moans. He moved for his chest to play flat on the bed in his mess, enjoying the mix of scents a little too much. He moved his hand behind him, briefly having the mind to wonder when was the last time the toy was out of his dripping hole as he started to move it. It wasn't enough, not enough pull or stretch, making him move his other hand behind him as well. He slipped two fingers inside himself as well, letting out a cry of Hubert’s name- purposely making himself sound absolutely desperate for his alpha. 

The door shook with a harder push. Did he punch it? No, he was not that kind of man, but the faint sound of rustling fabric told him that he instead slumped against it. He must be sitting on the floor now. His poor Hubie, trapped outside, unable to touch himself unless he wanted to be caught in public. He could smell him through the door and he almost wanted to pull the chair away to sniff at his neck as he was properly fucked. 

Almost. 

He didn't bother holding his orgasm in, cry in release hitting his one ears and he knew it reached Hubert outside the door too. Those above he smelled amazing out there and he would love to cuddle up against him and press his nose against his scent glands as he waited for the next wave of need to hit him. He removed his fingers, knowing his hole needed a break from any intrusion and the toy followed suit. Now he was feeling a little sticky. Very sticky, actually. He’ll take a bath as Hubert calms down out there. 

“Alright… you've made your point.” His voice sounded raspy, much more casual now. Losing his own collected image. He wondered if he relieved himself out there and the thoughts made Ferdinand bite his bottom lip. How delicious, this was gong better than he planned. “Will you let me in now…? Please…?”

“Nope.” 

And he left it at that. 


	9. Wax Play

**Day 9: Wax Play**

Tags: Wax play, Post Time Skip, Sexual Tension, It’s Complicated, Body Worship, Dom/Sub, Restraints, Coming Untouched, Masochist Hubert

Hubert struggled to feel.

Emotionally was self explanatory and obvious to all. He had one face: Brooding. The way he loomed about with nary a sound as he followed in Edelgard’s shadow. He prided himself on being a perfect vessel for her. It was one of the few things he had.

The other thing he had was his dark magic, twisted as it was as it gave him power to make people bend to his will. He knew this well, and took advantage of it often when he was in the presence of his enemies. 

He was not using it on Ferdinand. As annoying as he was. As infatuating as he was; no- it felt more like he was using dark magic on him. His relationship with the cavalier was odd, no longer as bitter as it used to be, yet not completely peaceful. A conversation between them was needed, yet they refused and kept this weird mix of only physical pleasure and comfort whenever they both needed it.

It started off one night after a horrible battle. Both of them were alright outside of a few scratches and bruises, but many of their fellow fighters could not say the same. They sat outside the infirmary, both being kicked out for the light mages to do their work as they were fretting about too much, when Ferdinand moved his arms around his waist for a hug. Hubert didn't know what it meant, didn't know If he wanted it or not, and yet he still moved his arms to wrap over his shoulders to hold him close. The warmth he felt was entirely new. 

Their odd relationship started out like that- physical yet innocent. Therefore Hubert wasn't too sure if he could say Ferdinand was really  _ his  _ like with the other things. For some reason that he couldn't explain, didn’t want to try to think out, he always tried harder for more. 

Emotions weren't the only thing he struggled with. His dark magic took a toll on his body, burning his hands to where the nerves there were sparse. The burns spread up his arms, now going past his elbows with how much he needed to use it. Part of him knew he should cut back, but he must keep fighting for the emperor. As long as he kept it covered, no one would be able to know and tell him to stop. 

He was the one who tossed that mindset aside as he was the one he pushed things to be more intimate. 

Whenever kissing started to be involved in this relationship he couldn't say an exact date, but it did things to him. He’s kissed others for a selfish reason: To get them out of Lady Edelgard’s way normally, but Ferdinand was different. His lips made him weak, made the height difference they shared be leveled as Hubert easily crumbled in his arms. It took the second kiss for Ferdinand to know this and would make sure there was something close by for Hubert to lean his weight on. One night, it happened to be a table, and Hubert did not stop when the kiss became more. 

Somehow, someway, it ended up with Ferdinand kissing his scared and blackened fingertips, innocently trailing down his arm to the elbow before moving to the other. Hubert couldn't even feel the touches, but at that moment he could definitely feel the slow slide of Ferdinand’s cock moving and pushing deep inside him. How they found peace in the old forgotten library to do such a thing he did not know. Maybe he scared them away from intruding, he remembered, unfortunately, that he was uncharacteristically loud for such a silent man. 

That moment changed the tone of their relationship; it was a lot more sexual now. Every now and then one of them would go to the others quarters and Hubert would be bent which way Ferdinand felt. But it wasn't enough. He couldn't feel enough. He wanted to keep that a secret, not wanting to make it sound like he didn't enjoy the sex becuase Ferdinand was bad at it. The opposite really; he just had to use sight to get worked up during foreplay instead of touch like most could do. When it was finally brought up it was embarrassing to admit that so and he was so worried that it was going to end, but he should of known how competitive Ferdinand was to know he wouldn't give up without a fight. 

Somehow all that lead him here, looking through the window of his quarters to judge the time. Ferdinand slipped him a letter to meet him in his room earlier that day. It was a simple letter like the others were when they needed to silently tell the other they needed the comfort. The only change was the cute self portrait doodle in the corner of Ferdinand winking.  _ He was so adorable. _

He ignored such intrusive thoughts in favor of getting ready to leave. It was about time anyway. He folded the letter and decided to keep it since it was special, placing it in its new home of the bottom drawer of his desk. After adjusting the collar of his shirt, he started the short walk over. 

Ferdinand opened the door after the first short knock, smiling at him like they were something different than what they really were. What came out of his mouth though shared the truth. “You came early. Is it impossible to wait for me?”

Ferdinand tilted his head with a cocky grin, Hubert remaining silent with his mouth a thin line. As sweet as he could he truly enjoyed this power he had over him. And somehow, someway, Hubert enjoyed letting go and allowing him such control. 

“I truly feel horrible for not knowing about your condition. Part of me always knew that dark magic had this sort of effect, but I never knew to this extent.” He closed the door when they were both inside, giving it a lock before heading over to Hubert. “You should have said something sooner.”

Still Hubert remained silent as he allowed Ferdinand to take one hand in his own to pull at the glove. It fell to the floor, revealing dead skin that still clung to his muscle and bone. He then brought the hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. He would have said something if this was a normal relationship, but this was… whatever it could be called. It was left unsaid. 

“Silent today are we?” Ferdinand teased from where he looked up, dragging his tongue from between two of his fingers before ending with a kiss to his palm. He let that hand go in favor of removing the glove on the other one. “Speak.”

Immediate. “What do you wish for me to say?” He questions from before we're way too loaded to start off with. 

“Much better.” He praised with a pleased hum, reaching out to press his hands to his chest to start removing the cloak. He pushed himself up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Hubert’s lips as the cloth fell to the floor. It was sensual, lips pressing against each other and tongues sliding in a languid dance. 

Hubert wasn't aware he was being moved, instead finding more interest in letting Ferdinand’s tongue invade his mouth. With a nip to his bottom lip he was feeling weightless, but thankfully there was a bed under him that caught him before he could properly fall. He was thankful for Ferdinand’s kindness, but the face he held as he looked up at him was one of need instead of gratitude. 

“I love how willingly you give yourself to me.” Ferdinand mused, a hand still on his chest helped guide him to where he wanted him to rest. As described, Hubert went willingly, a faint blush crossing the bridge of his nose. 

Love. Huh. 

His top coat was pulled off before he was laid flat on the bed, Ferdinand’s hand moving from his hips up his sides to guide his hands up towards the headboard. Knowing the reason, Hubert moved his arms as requested, pulling his wrists together when they were above his head to make the tying process much easier. Ferdinand didn't tie them just yet by the ribbon that was now permanently there as instead he pulled them closer to his mouth for another quick set of kisses. The pecks stayed on his wrists as he loomed over from where he was astride over his chest, acting as if his lingering touch of lips would protect him from any chafing he might receive. It didn't matter to Hubert; he couldn't feel either gentle or taunt touch. 

He didn't even feel the knots be tied and couldn't confirmed he was properly restrained until Ferdinand gave a soft  _ there we are  _ at his work. Hubert gave the knots a tug, finding that couldn't pull his arms to his chest much less an inch away from the headboard. Just like they wanted. 

Ferdinand idoled his work for a moment, looking down his body as he scooted down to rest more over his hips. “You look lovely like this.” He hummed once more, fingers reaching out to start unbuttoning Hubert's shirt. The buttons fell apart, revealing a pale chest that was marked with lingering scars from battle. There were a few hints of black and purple, signs that the following effects of dark magic were eroding his body here too. Ferdinand pouted at that. 

“Have you been pushing yourself again? You know it's dangerous to use too much magic in such short time frames.” He chided, pushing away the fabric so he could lean down. Once more he must think his lips could heal as he pressed a kiss to one mark that rested on his collarbone. Hubert could not feel it. 

“I do what I must.” Hubert responded, voice level as he stared at the ceiling. Fighting was part of their war. 

“It wouldn't hurt to learn something else.” His lips dragged down to kiss at a scar. This he felt more than the previous one. Ferdinand must of realized as he dragged his tongue against it, trailing farther down until he lapped over a nipple. His other hand came up to thumb at the other, the bud of the one encompassed by lips being pulled between teeth. 

“I-It,” Hubert took in a breath, that nip he could feel just fine and pushed his body into it, “it is what I am best at.” They needed everyone at their strongest. For him, that was magic instead of metal weapons. 

Ferdinand pulled away to free his mouth. His one hand stayed on his nipple, the other going up to take his chin between his thumb and finger. He pulled gently to make Hubert look at him. “I am telling you to limit your magic usage. At least for the time being until some of these marks fade. Understood?” He fingers shifted for the bud to be held between two nails to pull with a twist. The pain Hubert needed to get a point across. 

Hubert tried to toss his head, but the hold that spread to his jaw kept him there. A high gasp was pulled from his throat, body arching in desire, but Ferdinand was relentless. He nodded for an answer. It was not good enough. 

The hand at his jaw shifted down to his throat, clasping over it with pressure at the sides to cut off his breathing. “I would advise you to use your voice before you lose it.”

Hubert’s breath shook as he tried to suck in air to speak, barely getting enough to cough out a short sentence. “I-I can’t-”

“Pardon? I was not asking you to stop, I was demanding you to stop.” The pressure increased on the sides of his neck. “You still wish to be beautiful for me, correct?” He would not relent until he got what he wanted, but it was looking like Hubert was running out of time before his breath would be gone. How unfortunate if he didn't answer in time. 

“Y-Yes. For…you…”

The pressure was gone at both points as a soft kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose. 

“Good. I would be so heartbroken if you felt less of me than you currently can.” He even put on a little pout as if to show how sad he would be if all of Hubert’s nerves were dead. 

Heartbroken. Hmm. 

Such an innocent word shouldn't of made him twitch in his pants. 

Ferdinand was off of him after that, leaving Hubert tied to the bed as made his way over to his desk. He thought vaguely that he would bring back some sort of sexual toy to use on him again, but instead of searching through any of the drawers he took hold of the candelabrum that rested on top. He was careful not to put out the flame the three candles held as he made his way back to Hubert. 

“I've been thinking of new ways to help you feel.” He started, setting the candelabrum down on the closer bedside table as he was back over Hubert, not minding that he was watching the flames more than himself. “May I try it on you?” Surely he knew what was coming next by the way he stared. 

Finally Hubert looked back at him to give a quick, hasty nod. 

“Speak.” Curt. Another demand. Like he was talking to a dog.

“I wish… I wish for you to burn me.”

Ferdinand rewarded him with another kiss to his nose as he reached out to grab the candles. He pulled back with them in hand as he shuffled a little lower on his body. He now was astride one of his legs, his knee pressed harshly against the erection that's been forming ever since he was being choked. “Grind against me like the harlot you are.”

The first three drops of hot wax burned against his chest as he gave a coarse shout, rough with the pain he’s been looking for ever since the door locked behind him. His hips pressed down against the knee on his clothed cock, and he knew the only thing that could make the pain much sweeter is if he was wearing his armor. He would have to ask for that next time, but right now he couldn't form a proper word much less a sentence.

The drops of wax cooled against his marred flesh, sticking to his skin as more was placed on him. He welcomed each with a twist of his body, pushing his chest up for more as he rubbed his clothed dick against his knee. His hair covered his vision, but it didn't matter as he eyes remained shut to focus on feeling as much as he could. Each puddle burned against him before cooling with a lingering sting. 

The wax trailed lower, creating lines of red over his Adonis belt and clinging to the hair that lead to his straining erection hidden and abused from Hubert’s own desperate and needy thrusts. 

“I should remove these, yes?” Ferdinand asked, tapping at the belt buckle with the candelabrum to show what he was referring to. “I should pour wax over your slit, that would prevent you from coming too quickly again.” 

Hubert didn't nod or speak right away, instead too intrigued by watching Ferdinand take the middle candle, both of them eyeing the flame that danced before the cavalier leered down at the mage out of the corner of his eye. He moved the candle, turning the tip to snub out the flame in a pool of wax above his navel. 

“But you would like that too much, would you not?”

Hubert couldn't respond outside of a cry of Ferdinand’s name as he tossed his head back, body moving on its own accord as he stained his pants like harlot he molded him to be. 


	10. Piercings

**Day 10: Piercings**  
Tags: Dick Piercings, Post Time Skip looks/age, Established Relationship, College AU, Fluff, Domestic Life

With snow on the ground outside he knew it would be a lazy day. Both of their classes were canceled, not like either were going to go anyway when the snow storm was right above them the night before, meaning it was one of those rare occasions they could wake in each others arms without having to rush to lessons or work. It was by far the most peaceful Ferdinand has woken up in a long time, and seeing Hubert’s sleeping face up close looking so at ease was the cherry on top. He allowed Hubert to wake up naturally which came a half hour later, and when he did and he received that tired _good morning_ in a rough voice laced with sleep it was a good thing he was already laying down or he would be stumbling over weak in the knees.

Pillow talk was shared over simple things such as how they slept, if they had any sort of dream, things like that as they became more alert. Neither were sure how long they stayed in bed before deciding to get up to cook breakfast together. The kitchen was cramped with two of them in it as everything in their shared apartment seems to be, but they made do with what they could. Well, until Ferdinand was kicked out. There was nothing for him to do as Hubert cooked their omelettes, making him stick to his side for the extra warmth. Hubert didn’t seem to mind at first until Ferdinand pushed himself up on his toes to nip at his earring. He couldn’t help it; the way it reflected in the overhead light was too alluring to him and he had to get another taste. At the least he did listen and sit down at the table to wait until the food was all ready.

In high school Hubert went through a phase as most kids did that left him in all black clothing and multiple piercings that he sheepishly admitted was done in a friends garage. He’s shed most of them now, only keeping his ears and one over his eyebrow -even though it was normally hidden by his hair. There used to be one on his nose, his nipples, and even his belly button, but those have been long since removed since he’s matured with age. Ferdinand couldn’t help but find it rather endearing as he watched his high school sweetheart grow with him and realize what to leave in the past, although he will admit he missed licking those too just like he does his ears. If there was any bright side, the forgotten piercings left some side effects that amused him to no end despite Hubert’s dismay. His nipples looked forever erect now. They were quiet sensitive too.

However, Hubert did get a new piercing lately, the first one in years, and he hasn’t gotten to see it yet. He was told where it was, but Hubert knew his lover well and knew if Ferdinand saw he would get at it before it could properly heal. The wait was excruciating.

Breakfast pulled the atmosphere back into a peaceful dome of solitude as they enjoyed their meal, the rest of the day following suit. It was just one of those lazy days where watching a movie together under a warm blanket was tiring enough for a shared nap. Ferdinand didn’t wish for it to be completely lazy though, he wanted some fun tonight. Thankfully, Hubert had the same mindset. Being together for so long put them on the same wavelength.

Ferdinand had finished taking a shower, already dressed and now in the process of drying his hair which always took some time with how thick the golden waves were. He couldn’t help but take pride in how well he took care of his hair, and his reward for doing so was that Hubert loved to play with it. The shower right next to him hissed as water fell onto his lover, a shame they had to take them separate as the stall was horribly small. Finally he hushed the sound of his own hair dryer once it finished the job, setting it down so he could give it one last brush to free it of any knots.

“I’ll be on the bed when you’re done.” He called out to him, keeping the brush in hand. He liked it when Hubert braided his hair for him. He was much better at it now than he used to be and it made them both happy for different reasons.

He got a hum of note before speaking. “Could you bring me a change of clothes?” He might of forgotten to bring in a pair and it was too cold to walk out in the nude or even a towel to get them himself. They really needed a better heating unit.

“Of course, anything in particular?”

“Warm and comfortable.”

“I’m on it.”

“Love you.” It was said a little louder as he heard the bathroom door open, signalling that he was leaving.

“Love you too.” He’s been told those few words so often and yet they still made his chest feel all warm and fuzzy. Speaking of which, he started to rummage through Hubert’s side of the dresser to pull out a fuzzy pair of sleep pants for him to change into. A sleep shirt took a little longer since most of the long sleeve ones needed to be washed, it’s been a cold few nights, but he finally found once and refolded both items of clothing to drop them off in the bathroom on top of the toilet.

Hearing him come back in Hubert popped his head from the other side of the shower curtain. “Thank you, sunshine.” He said his appreciation once more, pushing his lips together in signal he wanted a kiss. Who was Ferdinand to deny him? The chaste kiss ended after only a second and Hubert was back behind the shower curtain to finish bathing. Unfortunately, Ferdinand did not get to look at the new piercing. As tempting as it was to pull back the curtain to sneak a peek, he decided to play fair and leave the bathroom again so he could continue showering.

He sat on the edge of his bed, his brush he left there to grab him some clothing being picked up again as he ran it through the ends. He should get a haircut soon, there were quite a few dead ends he would like to get rid of. He would have to find the time after this snow melts, but those were thoughts for later. He looked over at the bathroom door when he heard the rush of water hush signaling that Hubert was finished. He should be out to brush his hair soon.

It took a few minutes, but not nearly as long as Ferdinand takes when he finishes up. When he came out of the bathroom, curly hair fluffy on top of his head from a towel dry, Ferdinand couldn’t help himself as he found the image just as endearing the first time he saw it.

“How do you want the braid today?” He didn’t want to brag, but he’s learned a few ever since he started doing this for him. He wanted to learn more so he could have a wide range of styles to choose from.

“Just a simple one is fine.” Ferdinand hummed, getting comfortable in position as Hubert moved to sit behind him.

“I can do that.” It was pretty easy for him now. He moved his hands to gently pull all of his hair behind him, taking the brush in hand to start the process. They were both silent as Hubert worked, brushing the hair out himself in a few strokes before dividing it into three parts. Even though he was used to this by now he still moved carefully to make sure no lock of amber was out of place. When it was all braided he took the hair tie that was wrapped around the brush handle to keep the hair together. “There.” He said once finished.

Ferdinand moved to lean more against him, his back pressed against his chest as he rested his head against his shoulder. “You're too sweet to me.”

“I try to be.” He rested one hand loosely around his waist, leaning to nuzzle his face against his cheek. He decided to not leave him waiting any longer. “I have a surprise for you too.”

Immediately Ferdinand was off of him and turned to face him completely. “Is it finally healed?!” Every time he said he has a surprise for him it was the first thing he guess. Maybe this time he would finally be right.

“Don't act so surprised.” Hubert couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction. “I figured you knew since you didn't grab me any boxers.” When he noticed the lack of underwear in the clothes he picked for him he couldn't help being amused.

“It was supposed to be a subtle sign that you wouldn't need them.” If he had his way he would only have him come back into the bedroom with just a towel.

“I needed that extra layer for warmth-”

“I'll warm you up! Let me see; let me see!” He looked like an excited puppy and Hubert couldn't help but warmly chuckle again.

“Alright, I suppose you have waited long enough.” Hubert shifted in his spot, taking a hold of the hem of his pants to shuffle them down his hips. Ferdinand was completely in his personal space, ready to rip his pants off himself to see it already. It was almost tempting. Finally with his hem low enough Hubert took a hold of his length, moving it to show the underside where six new piercings laid from the frenum down to one at the lorum. Ferdinand couldn’t help but lick his lips right then and there. “What do you think?”

“Get hard right now.” His thoughts were voiced in an instant. Did he want that in his mouth first or his ass? There were too many options he didn’t know where to take that beautifully decorated cock first.

“You know you’re in control of that-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Ferdinand was on him, pushing him down to lay on the bed with himself over his hips.

“I’m going to move fast just so you know.”

“Shouldn’t we take it slow and focus on foreplay?”

“Absolutely not! The foreplay was the three months it took for this to fully heal.”

The laugh that was pulled from Hubert came more from the gut, unable to help himself in finding his lover’s impatiences absolutely adorable. With his eyes closed, he didn’t see him pouting from where he sat above his hips, but Ferdinand soon leaned down to cut off his voice again with a kiss. Hubert still smiled into it, but as it deepened he tilted his head to return it with the same enthusiasm Ferdinand put forward. He rested his hands over his hips, lazily rubbing circles into the bone as Ferdinand moved to start nipping at his jaw. He didn't stay long enough to leave a mark, his need to rush showing once more as he moved lower, hands moving to slip under his shirt.

“Ah-! Ferdie your hands are too cold for that.” It was Hubert’s turn to pout when those slightly colder than normal fingers came in contact with his nipples, barely even pressing against them before he was complaining.

“You’re just too sensitive.” He poked fun at him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Good thing exploiting that was the point.

“At least warm your hands up first.” Of course his lover could touch him anywhere he pleased, but he should at least be considerate.

Unfortunately for Ferdinand, warming his hands up would take far too long. “Can I just jump to sucking your dick instead?” He did try to do a little foreplay despite his earlier argument, but he was right in saying that that would take far too long.

Somehow Hubert kept the need to laugh to himself, but he didn’t stop himself from hiding his mirth in his smile. “I won’t say no to that.”

“About time.” With a huff he shuffled down his body lower to get at his pants, making sure they stayed out of the way as he eyed the new accessories once more. He was revisiting the same thoughts of wanting him to be erect and ready for his ass right now, but he supposed he had to sit back and make happen since it wouldn’t be instant. And yet, he still paused for a moment. He reached out to point to the bedside table. “Hand me the lube.” He asked, making a gripping motion with his hand. “I’m going to finger myself as I blow you so you better watch.”

“I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to.” Hubert said in an exhale since the mere thought took the breath out of him. His lover had such an effect on him after all; he was almost too busy thinking about that that he almost forgot about handing him the lube even though he was just asked. Thankfully it was only one beat he missed and soon the bottle was passed over.

Ferdinand sat up again so he could pull off his own sleep pants, kicking them to the floor as he poured the lube into his hand. He handed the bottle back over to Hubert, telling him to hold onto it for now since he was busy warming up the slick on his fingers. Satisfied, he brought the hand behind him, leaning down once more for his mouth to hover over his lover’s too slowly hardening cock.

He licked at the head as his first finger circled around his rim, spreading the lube about as he did his tongue on Hubert’s dick. He lapped at the metal beads, a moan leaving him as he tasted the sharp flavor on his tongue and he couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel catching on his entrance and sliding inside him, rolling against his inner walls and reaching places he’s been dreaming about for months now. When he was half erect he finally took him in his mouth, pushing the first finger inside himself.

Just as asked, even though he would of done so just as well on his own, Hubert watched him move. Mint eyes danced between watching his head bob up and down on his lap to where he arched his back to show his now two fingers sliding and slipping inside of him. He could feel Ferdinand’s tongue pay special attention to the underside of his cock, already unable to wait to play with his new piercings. Hubert controlled his breathing the best he could, keeping one hand on the bed behind him for support as the other stayed on his head, not threading his fingers through his hair to not ruin the braid, but gently petting him in appreciation and encouragement. Every time he moaned on his cock, lapping at the metal a little harder in need Hubert would let out a groan of his own.

Ferdinand only worked himself open with his two fingers, wanting a little extra sting of being just barely under-prepared to make the feeling all the more intense. Now that he was thinking about it, part of him regretting giving him head as he wanted the cool metal be a contrast to the hot length and his hotter hole. It didn’t work that way, but in such a horny mindset he didn’t care about proper heat transitional properties.

He dragged his lips against his hardened cock one last time for good measure before pulling back, removing his two fingers from himself and reaching out for the lube once more. He liked doing this for Hubert, maybe it was just another reason to touch his decorated dick. The bottle was handed back and another dollop was put on his palm. After he tossed that aside he made sure to warm up the slick very well this time to be kind to his cold sensitive lover.

Another soft moan left Hubert as Ferdinand’s hand moved hastily up and down his cock, making sure it was properly covered before wiping excess on his own shirt. His hands moved to pull at part of his ass to expose his entrance, other reaching down to make sure Hubert would be lined up right. Said man placed his hands on Ferdinand’s hips to guide him down. This part there should be no rush.

As soon as the first set of metal beads pressed against his rim and pushed inside Ferdinand immediately tossed his head back, letting out a cry of Hubert’s name as he moaned and begged for more. It felt just as amazing as he thought, the slick and smooth metal gliding against his walls before the next set was pressed against him. He’s been waiting so long for this he wasn’t sure how long he would last. Everything was exactly like he wished to be. This position wasn’t ideal at all,- he needed to be laid down, his leg muscles were trembling.

Hubert wasn’t fairing much better, his loud lover right in his ear always driving him crazy in a way he never thought was possible. He wasn’t sure if it was because it was so long since they properly had sex or because he used only two fingers, but the tightness that was Ferdinand encompassed everything that was him, made the slow slide him lower on his cock instead of slamming himself in to the base all the more unbearable.

The last few piercings pulled the same desperate cries out of Ferdinand as he moved to wrap his arms tightly around his neck, mouth hung open for needed breaths of air as he settled in his lap. “H-Hubie please, please move!”

Hubert didn’t need to be told twice. He adjusted his grip to be under Ferdinand’s thighs, pulling him halfway off his cock before forcing him back down. He didn’t even try to hide his voice.

“Hubert! Gods yes! Please I- I missed this so much- fuck me! Fuck me until I can’t stand!”

Hubert was about to answer with his own filthy dirty talk in a purred voice, but a bang on the walls from the next door neighbors made them both freeze in their spots.

What a horrible time for their neighbor to hear their fun.

Again.


	11. Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is safe but lizard brain says no it's hot so I wrote it anyway. Do not eat candle wax just in case gamers. I'm also feeling like these are getting kinda repetitive n bland so thank you all for your support so far for such a huge yet simple project haha. Also i dont think i covered the prompt really but its been too long since an update IMSORRY
> 
> TW: mentions of blood at the end

**Day 11: Choking**

Tags: Choking, Post Time Skip, It’s Complicated, Dom/Sub, Restraints, Wax play, Dangerous Sex, Masochist Hubert, Sequel to prompt 9

“Good boy.” Ferdinand praised, keeping the candle against him even after the flame has long since gone out. He listened to Hubert’s choked whines, watching his chest rise and fall with no rhythm as he sucked in another breath to calm down. When he was somewhat successful, he finally pulled the candle away, idly rolling it between his fingers as he watched his partner with a tilt of his head. Eye contact was met and Ferdinand let the candle fall to the floor. The candelabrum still held two more with the wax slowly sliding down their form, now the question was what to do with them.

Golden eyes shifted down Hubert’s body to where his knee still lay pressed against a wet spot on his trousers, faint smile still lingering. “It is a good thing you started to keep an extra pair of clothing here. Although, I think it would be better if you started staying the night. You know how much I enjoy holding you... and the nights are getting colder as of late.” An idle afterthought; extra evidence to convince him. 

Even though his breathing has somewhat evened out at this point it still took a pause for Hubert to find his voice. “We… we cannot.” It would mean something more than just physical if he stayed the night and woke up in his arms. He wasn’t sure if he wanted it to mean something more- it was a definition he hasn’t searched for as of yet. 

His worries were completely ignored as Ferdinand gave a disinterested hum. “I think you are going to stay with me tonight. It is predicted to be unusually cold tonight, and I would not be able to sleep a wink if I knew you were all alone in your quarters shivering the night away.” As he spoke he moved his hand over his body, trailing his hand down his collarbone over the dried wax to stop at the larger dried puddle over his navel. “How does that sound? Let me keep you warm after this, and let us have the most peaceful sleep we have had in a long time.”

Hubert wasn’t sure how to answer; it sounded wonderful, but at the same time he could only imagine the sort of turmoil the intimate and innocent display would have on his brain. It, funny, really, how much this was throwing off his pace. What they had used to be innocent like that, but as this continued unwanted things developed. However it looked like Ferdinand already decided his answer for him, making any sort of protest he could of have pointless. He swallowed thickly before speaking. “I would like to stay tonight.” 

“Great!” Ferdinand said in a sing-song voice, his fingers latching onto the patch of wax and ripping it off with a quick tug that only removed half of the puddle. In its place it revealed red and irritated skin, a strained noise leaving Hubert as he unintentionally pressed his limp cock against his knee once more. Ferdinand brought the chip of wax to his lips, pressing a kiss to the side that held some of the skin that was ripped off as well. “I cannot wait to hold you. How would you like that? Do you want to lay across my chest? Lay face to face?” The option was his.

Hubert didn’t answer right away, too busy being distracted by his own arousal trying to awaken once more with the pain on his stomach and the pressure on his cock. He wanted it to be a distraction to not think too deeply about holding or being held, but the cavalier noticed this right away and pulled his leg away.

“Do I need to remind you to speak again?” Ferdinand asked with a small, annoyed tick at the corner of his lips. The wax piece was tossed aside, the candelabrum still in other hand resting on his own thigh as he looked down at the mage with a hint of a glare. It was enough to get him to find his voice once more.

“Hold me… from behind…” Hubert muttered finally, figuring the best way to ignore everything while it happened would be to not face it. Besides, he was used to having Ferdinand’s chest against his back so this should be no different. That position he’s been in with a completely different context should make this new one sided meaning of being held minute. He wasn’t sure if he understood the current feelings corrupting him, but he wanted to push them aside and go back to what he tried to distract himself with. 

Ferdinand nodded his approval. “That does sound nice; you have good taste.” He praised, free hand to take hold of one of Hubert’s legs, moving it to hook on his hip. “Do you want to do that now, or do you want to continue?” 

It was Hubert’s turn to eye the two candles left behind, wondering if there was any plans for them as well, but ultimately deciding if he wanted to know that then there was only one way to really find out. “You still have not come yet…”

“That is true, but this is not about me, this is about making you feel.” If he did not find his own release and all Hubert was up for now was cuddling then that was what they would do. He didn’t move just yet though since his comment was not a proper answer to his question.

“I,” a break for Hubert to clear his throat, “I want you to come with me.” He didn’t want to deal with that level of intimacy just yet- he just wanted release. 

That response got Ferdinand to brightly smile at him once again. “What a good answer.” He praised again, moving to finish from where they left off. His hand that had been gently stroking his knee came forward to unbutton Hubert’s pants, shifting them out of the way the best he could with only one available. The candles were soon given attention once more. “Think you can hold one of these for me?” He asked, all too innocently.

Hubert tried to pull his wrists free from his restraints, moving to try and use one of his hands since it was the natural reaction, but Ferdinand did not move to either untie his wrists or pass the candle up. He offered no hint as to what he wanted for him, leaving Hubert to finally figure out on his own to tentatively part his lips. 

The smile Ferdinand wore was too brilliant as he decided on which candle would be used in their fun next, his fingers pressing against the softening wax as he removed it from its stand. He pressed the unlit end to Hubert’s tongue, not letting go until his lips wrapped around it firmly. “Do not drop it nor let the flame go out, understood?” He pressed his fingers gently under his chin, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. This time he allowed the faint nod to be a proper answer.

Ferdinand pulled the last candle free for himself, placing the candelabra gently down on the bedside table, freeing the stick of any loose wax by allowing it to drip over Hubert’s stomach. He tensed at the burn, teeth digging into the wax in his mouth before forcing himself to relax once again. The candle was much easier to hold onto even though he still only had one hand to pull at Hubert’s pants. With some help from the mage shifting his hips, he got the hem of his trousers and small cloth to rest halfway down his thighs. The candle he held started to come closer to Hubert’s slowly hardening cock, and he wasn’t sure if the jolt that traveled down his spine was from the flame coming closer to him or from a drip of wax falling to his collarbone.

“What if instead of my fingers I prepped you with this instead?” Ferdinand asked, the flame on the final candle being put out on the inside of his right thigh. The sudden burn made Hubert jerk his head back and he was lucky the movement miraculously didn’t put out his flame. His breathing became labored from his nose, his tongue lapping at the cool wax in his mouth. Intense mint eyes stared down at Ferdinand and that second candle, wondering what he would do with it and if he would go through with his word. 

Unfortunately, the candle was pulled away for Ferdinand to inspect once more, a sigh leaving him once he made a conclusion and he let it fall from his hands to the floor with the other unlucky torch. “I do not think it will stretch you in the way you like, sadly enough.” They had other toys to use, but those were too far away at the moment. Fingers would have to work. 

Before that happened, Ferdinand moved to help him remove his pants fully so he could have the space once again to rest in between his thighs. Once he settled again he reached somewhere behind him, pulling out a small vial that no doubt held lube. Both hands freed he opened it with ease, pouring a supple amount on his hands to warm with his fingers. He finished a few moments after, pressing two fingers to Hubert’s entrance for the slick to spread about his rim. The two fingers pressed inside at once, already working in unison to open him up to prepare for his cock. Another hiss left Hubert around the candle, it going higher in octave with a whine as more wax dripped down onto his chest. 

Ferdinand’s fingers curled inside him, the man himself cooing for him to relax so he could slip his cock inside him much sooner. Hubert did shift his legs to accommodate him more, resisting the need to toss his head again just in case he wasn’t so lucky and accidentally put out the flame. His tongue laid underneath the candle in an attempt to help keep it in place, but it didn’t stay there for long as he felt the need to swirl it around the base. It didn’t take long for Ferdinand to notice his jaw moving, taking an even shorter amount of time to figure out what the reason was for. 

The fingers were removed, the vial being picked up once more as Ferdinand prepared his cock with the lube. There was a sly smirk on his face and Hubert could only guess what he was planning for him.

The head of Ferdinand’s cock pressed passed his hole in a stretch that came with being just under prepared for in intrusion- an enjoyable pain in his gut that made his moan be muffled from where his lips had to remain around the candle. His own now newly hardened cock dripped onto the remaining mess on his stomach, but the feeling was overshadowed by another burn of wax. More was dripping down onto his collarbone now, the candle growing slowly shorter, and with each burn made the head of his cock shine a little more with pre-come. 

A sigh left Ferdinand as he was settled to the hilt, his hips pressed flush against him. He waited patiently for the permission to move, letting Hubert have this time to himself as he gently petted up and down his thigh and paying special attention to press against the new burn mark. The nod was barely seen, but the moan was one he knew was the signal that it was alright to start moving.

Right away Ferdinand was relentless, one hand going to Hubert’s throat while the other went to the middle of the candle, hardly bothered by the wax burning his own fingers. “You are enjoying this a lot more than I could ever imagine.” He said in idle thought as if he wasn’t setting a harsh yet quick rhythm with his hips that made him flush all the more red. “Perhaps… do you have an oral fixation?” He should tell him these things sooner, but that was how candles first got involved. 

The candle was pulled to leave his mouth, Hubert trying to lean up to keep it in, but the hand on his throat stopped him from moving too far forward. The end stayed between his lips before being roughly shoved back with a well timed thrust that Ferdinand’s hips matched. It pushed back against the roof of his mouth, a strained whine leaving him as his eyes pricked with tears as the feeling was just the sort of pain he was craving from his partner.

Both Ferdinand’s hips and the candle moved in tandem, the other hand around his throat slowly pressing in on the sides and making it harder to breath. He choked out a cough, whether it was from the pressure on the side of his neck or from the inside of his mouth he didn’t know, but Ferdinand didn’t stop. He didn’t want him to stop; wanting attention where he was receiving it and not his cock that remained untouched. Ferdinand was touching everything he needed him to touch, inside and the candle pressing more and more demanding against the back of his throat. He felt on edge with no attention given to his cock, but he didn’t want it to be given the piece of mind, he wanted the wax to drip down and burn him more. 

His wish was granted as a thick drops of wax came down to his lips, sealing his mouth to stay around the candle and burn him even after it started to cool. A muffled yet strained scream left Hubert, his lips still stuck to the candle as he tossed his head. The flame went out as he reached his climax sooner than expected and painted his stomach white. Ferdinand slowed his movements, but he still kept and ever so present grinding pressure on his prostate. 

“Ah, unfortunate, you put out the fire before I said you could.” He chided, breaking the wax seal and pulling the candle from his mouth. He looked it over, rolling it in his palm as his other hand moved from his neck to sweetly brush his hair out of his debauched face. “I still have not came yet either…” It was said as he remembered what he said in their small talk of cuddling, but he found more interest in slowly dragging his thumb across Hubert’s bottom lip. A few pricks of blood came forth from his lips from where the wax was suddenly ripped off, but all Ferdinand do to take care of the wound was lick at the blood that was on his thumb.His smile was too innocent.

“Looks like we will have to try this again.” 


	12. Knife Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdibert week may be kicking my ass but i didn't forget about this nasty project.  
My favorite stories from the prompts are those that i just... dont follow the prompt at all. Just like 10, this is way more fluff than smut  
(and yes, i will write out that scene, it will be my free day 29 so gonna have to wait a bit c: )

**Day 12: Knife play**

Tags: Knife Play, Established Relationship, Post Time Skip, Domestic Fluff, Shaving, Beard Kink, Blow Jobs

It felt like forever since he's seen Hubert, and for the most part that was the truth. He's been away on some scouting mission with Edelgard, one that's been extended by a few weeks by some unforeseen circumstances based on the letters they sent each other during the time apart, but now his husband would finally be back on his arms. The last letter Ferdinand received told him that they were on the trek home, that he wouldn't be able to write anymore because of the travel, and that he should see him in a few days time. 

Those days were up and, if still going according to plan, Hubert should be back by this afternoon. He couldn't help but feel giddy, his own work hardly given the attention needed as he found more interest imagining just how lovingly their reunion would be. He could imagine it being as intense as their honeymoon, wanting it to be so, and be everything confirming that his husband was back to him was supposed to be. 

Ever since the sun slowly started to fall his gaze had been glued to the window, awaiting the sight of the carriage carrying the emperor and her right hand like a puppy waiting for their owner. He even perked up like a dog when he finally caught sight of it and he immediately made his way down to greet his husband (and the emperor, she was important too) to welcome them back to the empire. 

He wasn’t stopped as he made his way down, something he was thankful for since he didn't want anything to be in the way of him and his husband. Those two months felt like a lifetime and communicating through letters wasn't nearly enough. He was thankful for them though, if not he would have been left in the dark of Hubert’s well being, but it was nothing in comparison to having the man right in front of him. 

However, when the man was right in front of him, he froze, all thoughts of running into his arms completely erased from his mind. He looked…  _ so different _ … even from where he was standing unseen as he helped Edelgard out of the carriage. Ferdinand couldn't even announce his presence, too busy staring wide eyed with his mouth slightly agape. 

It was Edelgard who noticed him first, looking up from where she was stepping out onto the ground and letting go of her dress and Hubert’s hand. She offered the cavalier a soft smile, giving him a gentle wave that helped bring Hubert's attention over to him. 

Hubert’s smile was weak, but the kindness and affection lingered in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side in a bashful manner. He knew what Ferdinand was thinking about, but he didn't know what he thought about it, making awkwardly scratched at what caught his husband’s attention. A beard covered his jaw and chin, hardly well groomed yet full and thick. 

Ferdinand finally stepped closer and Hubert could no longer care about his responsibly of helping with unloading the carriage- the other guards could do that, right now his husband had his priority. Coming closer Ferdinand cared less about the beard and more about his lover, wrapping his arms tight around his neck once he was close enough to do so. Hubert’s arms went around his waist, and sweet nothings of  _ I love yous  _ and  _ I missed yous  _ where mumbled into each other's shoulders. 

It was Ferdinand who pulled back first, Hubert doing the same and soon his husband’s hands were cupping his cheeks. Ferdinand did plan on holding his face to pull him into a kiss, but as soon as his fingers came in contact with that scruff he was reminded all over again just how different he came back to him in the best way possible. 

He's never seen Hubert with more than a little peach fuzz some early mornings before it was shaved off. This, however, was a full beard that connected to a mustache that bridged over his upper lip under his nose. It was scruffy and coarse under his fingers and he couldn't help but thread his digits through it. Hubert leaned into one of his hands, his faint blush barely catching his attention as Ferdinand found a gray hair in the mass of black. He didn't point it out as Hubert was speaking. 

“I didn't have the time to shave.” He admitted, looking bashful at the confession. “There was never the time.” With the travel, the unexpected ambush, it was one thing after another. 

Ferdinand met his gaze as he spoke, parting his lips to try and respond, but too many things came in such an overwhelming moment he didn't know where to start first. Unfortunately, he chose the worst option in a public space, and many of the guards looked over in confusion hearing what came out of their Prime Minister’s mouth in response to the Marquises. 

“Please let me sit on your face and rub me raw as you eat me out.”

~!~

Morning came with a sore jaw from Hubert, but it was very much worth it when the night consisted of his head being loving sandwiched between Ferdinand’s thick thighs. He didn't know what to expect when he came back home to his lover with a furred face, but he was thankful he enjoyed it adamantly and intensely. Now though, and much to Ferdinand’s dismay, he wished to shave. He preferred a clean jaw and neck, and this full beard was the farthest thing he wanted for his appearance. Maybe later on in life it would grow on him, literally, but for now, it wasn't wanted. 

However at one point last night, at some point during Ferdinand’s inconsistent lusty babbling, he asked if he could shave the beard for him. He agreed without much thought, too busy licking at his taint to pull more moans out of him to care about saying no to any of his requests. Green eyes lazily looked at his sleeping husband, seeing him still dozing away from where he held onto his arm and drooled against his shoulder; the perfect sleeping beauty with his mused golden mane framing his face and completely blocking out his features minuses his exposed mouth and tip of his nose. His bed head would be a mess to brush through, but Hubert would be gentle as he always was if he did it for him. 

Sometime later Ferdinand started to stir awake, a yawn coming from that mess of waves as he finally let go of Hubert to push his hair out of his eyes. Once he was able to see, and covered his mouth with a yawn, he was back to snuggling right against his lover. Sleepy eyes looked up at him, melting at the sight that was Hubert back in his bed where he belonged. 

“I'm so glad you're back.” He said in a groggy tone instead of a normal good morning, rolling to lay more on Hubert chest to look at him properly. Huber adjusted his arms to lay over his back, holding him as he couldn't help but return that silly love struck look that Ferdinand was giving him as if they were falling for each other all over again. 

“Good morning to you too.” Hubert mused, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles along Ferdinand’s spine. No response came from him as he scooted closer, pressing a kiss to Hubert’s nose. He pulled back after the peck, tilting his head to the side for his next kiss to be placed into his lips. 

It was a languid kiss, non demanding and only remaining a gentle press of lips against lips. Neither had the intention of deepening it, those heated moments of bites and tongues being exhausted last night, but Ferdinand did start to explore in a different way. Instead of tongue like before, it was fingers coming forth to brush into his beard. 

There Hubert broke the kiss, a gentle sigh leaving him as Ferdinand scratched his hairy jaw. “I hate to disappoint you, but I really wish to shave.” Ferdinand had his fun last night, he should at least be aloud this. 

“I can still do it for you, right?” He asked, showing that he did remember his request asked when he was edged onto his orgasm. 

A lazily sigh left Hubert as he rolled his shoulders. “I suppose-”

He was cut off as Ferdinand pressed another kiss to his lips to his lips, this one having more force as Ferdinand accidentally put his whole weight into it before he straightened up. He sat astride Hubert’s lap, beaming down at him and suddenly more awake than what he was a few seconds ago. “Great! Let's do it now.”

In the new position Hubert’s hand slid to his bare thighs, magic stained fingers drumming lightly across the muscle as he couldn't help but chuckle at his lover. “Where did this excitement come from?” Last night he was begging Hubert to never shave before asking to do the opposite for him. 

“Because I'm excited to spend time with my husband after being apart for so long, you foolish man.” He said with a roll of his eyes. Hubert didn't think that was a real reason for this scenario, but who was he to say that? He wanted to spend time with Ferdinand too, whether that be laying in bed, enjoying their tea time together, or having him shave for him. 

“You do realize there's a lot more to this than just a razor, yes?”

“Pfff, of course I do. I've seen you use that gel.”

“It's a powder.”

“It turns into a gel like substance with water!” He huffed. He knows Hubert’s morning routine even if he's been away from him for far too long. At his huff, Hubert’s smirk turned far more teasing and cat like. 

“It turns into a foam, actually.”

“I swear, Hubert, I will-” but he cut himself before finishing by leaning down, kissing that too smug look right off his features. This kiss was more demanding as Ferdinand pressed into his mouth with an insistent tongue. Hubert allowed him entrance, parting his lips and tasting the morning breath of his lover in the same familiarity of being apart for too long and being married for much longer. Ferdinand did linger for more than he at first anticipated, enjoying the scratch of the full beard against him one last time before he pulled back, breaking a thin string of saliva connecting them. “Are you done?”

“I will be if you let me up.” Hubert mused, pleased with that kiss as he patted at Ferdinand’s thighs to get him off his lap. The red head moved as asked, finally getting out of bed with Hubert following at a leisurely pace. 

Neither bothered getting dressed as they headed to the connected bathroom, Ferdinand deciding to take the time to actually tame his bed head as Hubert grabbed everything that he needed. He brushed his hair out, pulling it into a low bun once it was tamed. Hubert has been done collecting all that he needed, simply standing to the side as he idled the beauty that was his lover. With the brush put away and the ribbon tested to make sure it was secure, Ferdinand faced him once more. “Alright, what’s first?”

“You take this brush,” Hubert started, grabbing the short brush with a thick collection of soft bristles to hand to him, “get it wet, and put it in this  _ powder. _ ” It was emphasized much more than it needed to be, a teasing tone to poke fun at the mistake from before.

“Then I stick it in the  _ gel,  _ right?” Ferdinand took a hold of the brush as Hubert opened the container of shaving powder, matching his tone in mirth.

“Correct, and then you take the  _ foam  _ and spread it all over my beard.”

“Can I leave a mustache?”

“You absolutely cannot.”

“I want to give you a mustache that rivals Hanneman's.” He cooed, pushing the clean brush against the side of Hubert’s face where he would end the potential facial hair. He chuckled at the mere thought of how ridiculous yet charming it would look imagining him with the same sort of facial hair.

Hubert wrinkled his nose as the bristles tickled him, laughing lightly along with his husband as he turned his head away from the assault. “If you do that you are never allowed to shave me again.”

“Implying I can do this again?” His question was innocent as he pulled the brush away, eyes bright at the mere thought and potential.

“If you do this well; right now you are a horrible barber.”

A fake scoff of annoyance came from Ferdinand as he decided to finally get to work. “Well now, I absolutely refuse to hold that title.” He was about to dip the brush into the powder bin, but he stopped himself once he realized he missed a step. With the help of the water bin, the brush was moistened and then dipped into the powder. He rotated his wrists to coat the powder on the brush, the water slowly turning it into foam.

“What title do you enjoy holding?” The absent minded question came from Hubert as Ferdinand started to dab the foam onto his face, fishing for something he loved hearing even after all these years as he gave a small signal where to stop so he didn't shave off his sideburns too. 

“Prime Minister, Ferdinand von Vestra-Aegir. What about you?” He made sure to be thorough and all the hairs were covered- even that little gray one he peeped out yesterday.

“Hmm… I think I fancy Minister of the Imperial Household, Hubert von Aegir-Vestra. It is quite a mouthful, but I do like the sound of it.”

“I must agree, it’s very fitting for a man like you.” With the beard covered in a faint lilac colored foam the brush was washed and placed down. Next he picked up the razor, the blade shining sharp in the light and sudden realization hitting him. “What if I cut you?”

“You have to be gentle; just let the weight of the razor bring the blade down. You don’t need to drag the blade or push too much against me. Just follow the contours of my face and you will do fine, love.” He decided not to mention the fact that he had a feeling he would more than likely cut him anyway on accident, not wanting to make him worry more, but he was braced and ready for the potential pain. 

With a slow nod Ferdinand moved his hand forward, letting the blade rest atop the foam and slowly bring it down the hairs. In the quiet room he could hear the blade cut, but when he pulled the razor away he wasn’t greeted by skin, but shorter hair. He pushed his lips together as he cleaned the edge. Hubert didn’t say anything about that look, but he did have to refrain from smiling as the razor was placed against his face once more. 

More hairs were shaved off, the room being filled with a comfortable silence as Ferdinand concentrated on not cutting his husband. He wasn't getting all the hairs as annoying as that was, but he wasn't seeing any blood as of yet which he took as a small victory. Slowly yet surely, all the foam was being scraped away by the razor, leaving in its place a shorter, patchier beard. Well, that didn't go as planned, but at least he didn't cut him. 

“I'm actually surprised you didn't cut me.” Hubert hummed his same thought as he ran his hands through the patchy hairs still resting on his face. “You were very gentle.”

“I didn't get it all though.” He said with a small frown, placing the razor down to lean against his lover. 

A small chuckle came from Hubert as he picked up the brush, wetting it once more to start the process over again. “To be honest, I had a feeling this would take two passes anyway.” He should have trimmed it before he allowed Ferdinand to go at it, but oh well. It wasn't like he was used to letting to grow out this long anyway so in an odd way it was a learning experience for him too. 

“You should grow it out more often.” Ferdinand said in thought, moving to hold onto his waist to let Hubert use his arms freely. His movements were that of experience, doing this often in a familiarity Ferdinand has watched many times before. 

“Maybe when it's winter. For now, it's far too hot.” Even then he would have to think about it. With his face covered in foam once more, Hubert picked up the razor to start shaving away the rest of the beard. 

Ferdinand watched him with half lidded eyes, trailing down his bare chest which was thinly furred with hair as well. It was funny how it remained the same level as hairy as he remembered unlike his face. It made him curious. “Have you ever thought of shaving elsewhere?”

“Occasionally I trim and keep things well groomed, but it's only my face I like to keep clean.”

“So… you manscape?”

Hubert stopped his shaving for a moment to look at him, a curious yet playful glint in his eye. “I'm sure you know my body well enough to answer that yourself.”

Ferdinand looked down at Hubert’s lower half, examining his cock hanging between his thighs. He may be biased calling his dick beautiful, but the hair there did not look all that “well groomed.” He figured he couldn't blame him, it wasn't like he gave him time to clean up. 

Hubert resumed his shaving as Ferdinand slowly and elegantly dropped to his knees, shuffling a bit closer for his head to rest against his husband’s thigh. Hubert didn't react much at that, but he did pull his razor away from his face to look down to see what he was doing at the first touch to his cock. 

“Could I shave you down here?” He asked, his face coming closer to his cock to to nuzzle against the root with an innocent look in his eyes.

“That… may not be the best of ideas.” He trusted Ferdinand, of course he did, but there was just something about the thought of a sharp razor in hands that weren't the most talented with this sort of thing next to where he was so sensitive that made him a bit hesitant. Not to mention…

“Am I too distracting down here?”

Well, yes that. Normally when Ferdinand was naked, on his knees in front of his cock with his hair pulled up something was about to happen. He's been conditioned without even realizing it, the evidence showing now was his cock twitched in faint interest of the mere thought. “Perhaps you are.”

“Sorry, you can continue shaving.” Ferdinand said in a halfhearted apology, a stare down between them as Hubert questioned what he would do next. He ended up staying where he stood, simply staring back at him and not moving an inch. Finally, Hubert surrendered and decided to continue shaving. 

He cleaned off another line of hair when the kiss to his cock head distracted him once more. He almost cut himself as he jumped in surprise, quickly looking down to find Ferdinand with his lips wrapped around his head. Caught, he slowly pulled back, letting his tongue linger before he pulled it back to lick his bottom lip. “I've missed you.” He said, cheeky, knowing exactly what he was doing. 

“If you make me cut myself I will shave off one of your eyebrows.” The razor was pointed down at him, and that was not fear that caused him to flush in the face. Hubert realized this and pulled the razor away, filing that information away for later and placing the edge back on his face to finish where he left off. 

Ferdinand had the same idea, taking Hubert fully into his mouth without a care that the cock on his tongue was only half hard. A sharp gasp was pulled from Hubert, his hand shaking as a heavy lap to his cock from his tongue proved to be a worthy distraction. Ferdinand didn't relent, his lips secure around him as he started to bob his head. His noises were purposely loud and sloppy, his tongue hot and wet as he dragged it across the vein underneath. 

Hubert grew stiff in his mouth, a feeling that made him moan as he closed his eyes. He continued working along his length, hearing a hand coming down behind him to grip at the counter. It didn't sound like the razor was placed down yet and he took it as his signal to continue.  Ferdinand pulled back his lips with a kiss to the base, a hand coming in to play by reaching out to thumb the head. He smeared the pre-cum on his thumb pad, watching it glisten and bead and gently pulled down his foreskin to-

A hiss caused him to stop where he was, tongue out and ready to lick again. That was not a his of pleasure and he knew it, making him look up to see what the cause was. Immediately he was caught looking up the razor, following the line of his arm to see Hubert had nicked his chin. A bit a blood pooled from the cut.

If there was one thing Hubert always did, it was always going through with his threats. 


	13. Demon

**Day 13: Demon**

Tags: Demon, Alternative Universe, Beauty and the Beast AU, Size Difference, Beast Fucker Hubert, Beast Ferdinand, Heavy Petting, Plot with a little porn (sorry ill make it up in two other prompts of this au asdakd)

Was every strand of fur in place? No fleas and smelling clean? Of course there were no fleas- he’s never had such a parasite crawling on his form, why would even consider such? Nerves were a hell of a thing, making Ferdinand overthink like that. His claws tapped against the dresser, knowing on the other side of the door up a different flight of stairs Hubert was in the same position he was. 

He wondered if the man was feeling the same sense of unease in his stomach that he was, wondering if he was fidgeting with his hair as his decor friends helped him prepare for what Ferdinand hoped would be an unforgettable night. He’s never seen Hubert nervous, uncertain in himself and instead was always headstrong. He was always confident in himself, knowing internally and showing that even as a demon he never saw Ferdinand as a threat. Maybe that’s why the beast fell in love with him even after such a rough start. 

Ferdinand shook his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts of the past, the golden fur laid so methodically in place ruffling up and making him worry and fret all over again about not being presentable to Hubert. It's odd, really, since Hubert has seen him looking worse than he currently was, but this was supposed to be different. Here, he wanted to look his best. This was going to be the best night- he would be sure of it. Please be the best night.

Once more he was granted help to pull his more hair like fur into place on his head, the long, golden strands pulled together neatly together in a green ribbon. He picked the color out with purpose, the shining emeralds of Hubert’s eyes were one of his favorite features of the man and the way they stared at him with adoration made Ferdinand always wag his tail. What he did in his life to deserve such a man stumbling into his castle looking for his Lady he could not say, but for once in his life he felt their divine blessing.

Ferdinand gave a shaking sigh as he stood up from the dresser chair, hearing words of encouragement behind from friends that fell to his curse as well being sent his way, but they all went over his head. He couldn’t register what they were saying, the sentiments and the sound of his talons clicking against the wooden floor were drowned out as he was ushered towards the door. On the other side of this door and at the other end of the stairs would be Hubert, dressed up like he was, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Furrowed brows were pushed together as he brought his paws close to his chest, finally turning off autopilot and letting anxiety take over.

“What if this doesn’t go as planned and he hates me?” Ferdinand finally squeaked out, sounding nothing like a ferocious monster he used to be guarding his castle. 

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?” Lorenz hummed, the candelabra jumping up to poach himself on the dresser. “After everything that’s happened and everything you two have been through, what makes you think today would be what makes him leave?”

“I -uh- I don’t know! Fear of commitment?” He wasn’t just going to ask if he was happy here, there was going to be so many other underlying questions that he wasn’t sure he could properly voice anymore in the statement as well. He wasn’t what he would do if Hubert rejected him either, he hasn’t thought that far since he didn’t wish to think of the outcome. 

Lorenz held his tongue, deciding not to point out how commitment probably feared Hubert instead since everyone did when he first stormed his way into the castle. It still was almost like whiplash to the candelabra seeing just how much Hubert has softened up to his friend, he wasn’t sure if he would ever get used to it, but all he could do now would be supportive. Not wanting to upset his friend with such thoughts he shook his head equivalent. “I think you’re keeping him waiting.”

“Really?” More puppy than beast Ferdinand perked up with a worried look in his eyes. “I-I need to get out there!” Ferdinand turned back towards the door, hastily reaching out to grab at the knob only to be stopped one more.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Off the dresser Loren hopped his way in front of the door, flames up with candles extended and somehow blocking his friend from the leaving despite being an eighth of his size. “Calm down and deep breaths. In, hold, out, hold...” 

Shuffling in his spot Ferdinand listened to the instructions given to him to try and calm down. It did not help at all, but at least he wasn’t forcing his way past the door anymore and can enter the stairwell like a normal beast. With one last calm breath, Lorenz was satisfied. He gave an approving nod of his head as he hopped out of the way, bowing to gesture towards the door. 

With another deep breath, in and out, for good measure Ferdinand finally pushed open the door. He closed it gently behind him, not sure how he did so with how his heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest. Hubert was already out the door, has been for who knows how long, as a feather duster helped finish up his primping and prepping. 

It was easy to tell Hubert was doing well to hide a frown on his face, all this needless pampering not normally his style. He was enduring it for now, and part of Ferdinand wished to rush over and apologize for making him go through such discomfort for him, but he was rooted in his spot in a way he wondered if his claws were caught on the rug underneath his feet. He didn’t try to remove what wasn’t stuck, instead remaining still with his maws slightly agape. 

The navy long coat held close to his body and showed off his broad shoulders leading down to his slim waist. An ascot resting at his collar was being adjusted and readjusted constantly, something that finally made a small frown appear at the corner of Hubert’s thin lips even if he did remain mute. _ He must be putting up a lot for me, _Ferdinand vaguely pondered as he was hardly aware the thought passed through his brain to begin with. He barely had time to trail his gaze down from those golden buttons on his long coat to the white tights hugging his long legs and the black knee high boots completing the look before Hubert finally turned towards him.

It was faint, but that frown left for a more neutral expression and Ferdinand felt weak in his knees all over again. Those green eyes, both visible for such an occasion, gazed at him in a way that showed the annoyance melted away. Ferdinand thought he was going to fall down the stairs and he hasn’t even taken a step closer yet. The dusters noticed the beast’s presence and moved away from Hubert, their movements deft and floaty, but it was something Ferdinand couldn’t care to note at the moment. Hubert stepped forward first, making his way down the stairs to the first landing and finally Ferdinand remembered how to move again.

They ended up meeting at the first landing at the same time, Ferdinand’s longer strides with his articulated legs making up for his pause of gawking. He was timid to hold out his paw, it very obvious he was shaking even when Hubert’s gloved hand was placed in his palm. Hand and hand, together they walked down the rest of the stairs into the ballroom. A dance to be shared before going out into the moonlight on the balcony. 

There Hubert allowed some of his own nerves to show, both of their hands fluttering and hovering over each other as they wondered how to dance with such a height difference and who would lead. Hubert reaches a conclusion quicker than him and adjusted his hand in Ferdinand’s paw, taking his other to rest at the small of his back. His paw almost hovered atop his body until Hubert made sure he felt the warmth from the beast, a small hum leaving him in approval when he did. Finally, Hubert placed his other hand on Ferdinand’s clothed chest and the dance was supposed to begin, but of course Ferdinand was hesitant. This time it wasn’t nerves even if that fluttering was still in the pit of his stomach, but the need to soak in how close Hubert was to him on the moonlit ballroom.

“You planned all of this to dance and gaze at the moon, yet you choose to gawk and stare instead?” Hubert mused, a small turn to his head with his teasing remark. A soft chuckle left him as Ferdinand’s teeth could be heard clinking together with how quickly he pulled his jaw up. 

“My apologies, you just look… wow. I mean…! Wow…” He's seen Hubert in many states: Rivaling him in levels of blood lust and aggression, brooding and glaring with a one track mind, cold hearted with a calculating scowl, and soft with a gentle touch as they shared their first kiss. This was something almost foreign, seeing him dressed up with that adoring glint in his eyes which was now looking away from him. Embarrassed, one of those rare expressions he's seen with an even rarer hint of pink across his high and defined cheekbones. 

Hubert collected his share of control again a moment later, easily recovering from his embarrassment. “You can stare all you want later; it's not often that I dance, I would advise you to take advantage of it.”

“Yes, of course.” Ferdinand blinked as he straightened his posture, accidentally making Hubert lift his arm uncomfortably before settling again with a string of apologizes. 

“Ferdie,” Hubert cooed and instantly the beast melted and softened in his arms. It wasn't often he used that nickname, making it to be that every time he did it would affect him in ways he didn't think were possible, “why are you so needlessly nervous?”

_ Because I want to- _“No reason! Well, ah, shall we… shall we dance?” His smile was a lot wider than it needed to be, showing off a mouth full of canines. 

As much as Hubert wished to question the reaction a bit more, he decided to let it slide for now in favor of enjoying that goofy smile. “Of course. Are you going to lead me?”

“If you will allow me?” He adjusted his grip on Hubert’s back, spreading his fingers on his lower back, resisting the urge to pull him closer so Hubert wouldn't have to strain his neck trying to look up at him. 

“I wouldn't tell you no.” 

Ferdinand took the first step, Hubert following behind as the gentle sounds of an orchestra filled the ballroom. What was playing it, who, and where was something neither could really care about. Together arm and arm they moved around the room, neither too sure where they were going even with Ferdinand leading the way. They enjoyed the large ballroom to themselves, covering what ground they did together. 

Their eyes were too busy resting on each other to wander around the room, even when they occasionally pulled apart. Their hands were still connected and held in one, and when Hubert was pulled back to him he was closer to his chest in a way that Ferdinand thought he would lose his breath. He was speaking before he knew it, not having the mind to wonder if his voice would ruin the moment. 

“I thought you were not one to dance?” He asked, looking down at Hubert who rested under his collar. He almost stopped their gentle swaying then since he felt like he would collapse, a feeling he's been experiencing a lot as of late, but he still remained on his legs and was able to enjoy the view. 

“I said that I do not dance often, not that I do not know how.” In another rare moment of indulgence, Hubert did not pull his head away from him to make eye contact once more. “You have been a wonderful dance partner though.”

“I do remember some things from my past life.” Ferdinand responded in a sad chuckle. He didn't think he would ever dance again when he was cursed with an unrelenting irreversible spell, but he didn't think anyone would be brave enough to storm his castle in the way Hubert did. The tone did not go unnoticed and Hubert stopped, Ferdinand having to do the same. “Is everything alright?”

“Come, we have a moon to watch.” Hubert pulled back, the only point of connection holding them together being their hands once more. 

“Huh? Oh, ah, yes of course.” He didn't really know how long they would be dancing, how long they did before this stop, but he wished that it ended a little more ceremoniously before they went out to the balcony. Hubert didn't seem to be leaving any room for argument though leading him to need to follow.

Hubert led the way to the large doors that would lead to the outside, pushing them open for both of them. The cool air hardly bothered him with his thick fur, but he could see Hubert make a small face as it pricked at his nose. He wondered if it was alright to pull him closer again to protect him from that chill, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind Hubert let go of his paw. There the cold air made its presence known. 

“I assume you organized this moonlight view to talk, correct?” He asked, turning to lean on the concrete railing in a relaxed manner. Even with his body language at ease, Ferdinand could easily tell there was a knowing glint in his green eyes. As perceptive as ever, looking right through the meaning of this day, leading him to find no need to lie. 

Ferdinand’s tail swayed tentatively, his head lowered even if he was still standing taller than Hubert. He stopped closer, occupying the spot right next to the man yet not reaching out to hold him once more. “Yes. There was something I wanted to ask you.” 

“May I ask something first?”

Ferdinand looked up from where he was fidgeting with his nails, wishing he was holding his hands to at least distract himself from the pitiful display of nerves. The question did the exact same thing by making him stop and look up. “What is it?”

“You used to accept the fact that you were a beast,” he started, remembering how rocky their start was with Ferdinand acting exactly what he was supposed to act like when he first rescued Edelgard. He behaved feral when Hubert came back with the goal to slay him, yet he ended up seeing the human side of him- the resented acceptance of what he was and things slowly formed from there, “why are you showing regrets about it now?”

“I…” Ferdinand trailed off, once more breaking eye contact and finding interest in the moon shining bright. He wasn't sure how to word these thoughts, but speaking from the heart would be too vulnerable, “I never imagined I would be able to live the life of a human again. Therefore… ah, this sounds horribly cliche, but…” He didn't finish the sentence, but Hubert didn't fill in the blanks for him. 

“May I say something cliche too?” 

“What is it?”

“When I brought Lady Edelgard back to our village I realized something she was keeping a secret from me: She had a lover, still does in fact. She was worried sick that they ended up revealing to the whole village that they were together in a reuniting kiss before they were truly ready to be public yet.”

“Ah, good for them.” Ferdinand said, feeling a little less nervous with this side conversation even if he wasn't sure how it was related yet. He wasn't going to ask, the topic was a wonderful help to relax. “I'm sorry I captured her… I was not in the right mindset.” Full of hate, territorial greed, and many other things. 

“She has forgiven you, Dorothea too… at least I think…,” Hubert hummed, a small shake of his head- that was too off topic, “alas, when I saw them there in the middle of the village square, holding each other close as if they were apart for years instead of days; I realized that I want something like that too.”

A snort from the beast made him look over, a smile on his lips making Hubert give in and offer a faint grin himself. “That is very unexpected if you.” Ferdinand pointed out, thinking how hardened Hubert was back then while wishing for a fairy tail ending. That rare flush was back on his pale features, but he didn’t look as embarrassed as he did the first time he blushed today. 

“I told you it would be cliche.” At first he wondered if it was jealousy, for Edelgard having someone that wasn’t him he wasn’t sure at first and worried it was something so hopeless, but learning more about Ferdinand he realized that he didn’t want Edelgard like that. He wanted someone to hold that title in general.

Ferdinand’s smile faltered, the realization of Hubert’s words slowly dawning on him. “But that is why I brought you here… I cannot give you that. I cannot give you that happiness as a beast.”

“Is that the question you wanted to ask?”

“It… yes, but it is also the reason why I have been subconsciously reminded of what I am. I am truly sorry, Hubert, for I cannot be human for you.”

A hand on the fur under his jaw pulled his attention forward as he was not prepared for the kiss. Hubert’s lips were cold against him and it reminded him of the once fading desire to hold him close to keep him warm. The moon was ignored in the favor Hubert deepening the kiss, letting his actions say everything that would be too much of a mouth full to voice. Ferdinand allowed his tongue to press inside, playing with his own larger one in the cavity of his mouth. 

Hubert was moving closer, pushing aside Ferdinand’s paws to invade his space. They went behind him to hold himself against the railing, feeling much warmer now with Hubert pressing close to him. Hubert grabbed onto his more hair like fur resting against his chest, pulling him down to lessen the distance between them. It was too intense too fast, but Ferdinand was hardly given a break to even think how to interpret this response to his question. Finally he was given one when Hubert had to pull back for air. 

“What are-?”

“Ferdinand I know your past, I'm here with you in the present, and I wish my prediction of being by your side in your future will be correct.” 

“What are you on about?”

“Have I ever shown a sliver of concern for your beastly appearance?” 

“Well,” it was always hard to tell if Ferdinand was blushing or not given that his cheeks were covered in golden fur, but he could most definitely feel the heat radiating on his face, “that is true-”

“Then what makes you think I would change my mind now after you put forth an extravagant date that I uncharacteristically dressed up for?”

“If you put it that way…” He felt downright foolish overthinking like that, but this was Hubert. He would do anything to make sure he would stick with him. Sheepishly he looked back at Hubert who rested between his legs, frowning as too intense eyes stared up at him. He kept staring at him as his hands slowly started to wander downwards.

“Must I prove it to you?”

Ferdinand didn’t have time to respond as one of Hubert’s hand cupped at his cock above his clothes, any words being replaced by a quick intake of air by the sudden bold move. Hubert moved his hand, a languid pet back and forth as the other teased at the hem of his shirt. Once it slid under the cloth it started traveling up, wiry fingers threading through his fur. Finally remembering he had arms of his own, he reached out to push gently at Hubert’s chest.

“I-I don’t think you know what that entails.”

“Oh how I would love to be informed.” His hand didn’t stop it’s movements, still not sliding under his pants to touch whatever would be hidden under that fur completely. He's thought what a beast dick would look like in depth, but just like many things about Ferdinand he wished to learn more and more and find the truth. 

That growl that Ferdinand gave did not reel him as it used to many months ago, but on the contrary made him lean into the kiss when he roughly stole his lips once more. Large paws came to Hubert’s hip as the beast handled the size difference in a better way than Hubert was. His hands slipped lower, cupping at the man’s small and quaint backside to pull him off his feet. Hubert went willingly even if it did mean he could no longer cup his bulge. He was still able to get the feeling of it against his ass as he rested his arms over his broad shoulders, barely able to cross his legs at the ankle right above the beast’s tail. Hubert's ass fit all too well into his palms, a feeling he reveled in as he kept his hands there. 

Ferdinand’s hair that he spent too long being perfectly tied together in the green ribbon was ruffled as Hubert dragged his hand through it, grasping at a handful as he tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Ferdinand’s tongue was overwhelming in his mouth, but it was a feeling he welcomed and couldn’t dream of backing away from. They’ve shared a few kisses, awkward they were at first as they learned to work around their differences, but grew more confident and slightly more natural the more it was done. This kiss held a new mood and tone and it was one neither wished to break away from.

That’s why when Hubert did break away it was by complete accident. His hips were moving on their own in the heated kiss, slowly rutting down on Ferdinand in a way he wasn’t too aware of until he felt a prominent force pressed against his ass. Everything about Ferdinand was beastly and large in comparison to a mere human like him, but now he was feeling more physical proof against him. Green eyes finally focused on Ferdinand again, panting just like he was and Hubert could only imagine what level of flush he was wearing under all that fur. 

“I must apologize again -it has been so long since I’ve indulged-”

Hubert cut him off by cupping his face between his palms, bringing his head closer so they could breathe in the same air resting between them as he placed his forehead against his.

“Then indulge in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> updates will be pretty inconsistent since i learned doing daily updates is HARD when you're a busy college student
> 
> But on god i will get you all your smut bro
> 
> feel free to follow me on tumblr (and now twitter!) @nomad-dash for any updates! i'm gonna try to be better at keeping my tumblr active lolol


End file.
